Hybrid
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: What if Bruce wasn't alone when Agent Romanov came to get him? How would the Avengers react when the perfect Hybrid between two dangerous alien species follows Bruce to the Heli-Carrier? How will Loki's plans be thrown out of whack by the particularly violent Hybrid with a fine taste for blood and fighting? Bruce/OMC Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Avengers.  
Warnings: Icky Violence, Language, Eventual Slash_

* * *

_**Centuries ago… miles below the surface of the Earth… a rift was made through time and space.**_

_**Through it came some of the only survivors of a plague that ravaged their world.**_

_**These survivors only survived in the sense of staying alive, they had long since been changed into monsters by the plague.**_

_**Abominations.**_

_**These creatures found their way through the caves easily, and fell upon the British Isles with joy. Slaughtering and feeding from human villagers.**_

_**The Abominations were not alone however and the last human survivors of the plague followed them.**_

_**Hunters.**_

_**The Hunters in turn fell upon the Abominations and forced them back into the caverns spanning miles under the Earth.**_

_**In time the last Abomination was killed and the door between universes found.**_

_**Try as they might the Hunters could not close the portal, and so instead set up a base surrounding it so that the Hunters would always be present to kill the Abominations that wished to exterminate everything.**_

_**Eventually the people of Earth forgot about the Hunters and the Abominations that dwelled and fought beneath the Earth's surface.**_

_**The myths remembered only the colours of the Hunter's clothes and the nature of the Abominations.**_

_**And thus the Black Plague was born.**_

_**The Hunters encouraged this, seeking to remain hidden from the native species of Earth.**_

_**As centuries past the Hunters thrived below the surface, their small base turning into a bustling city, combatting the Abominations that fell through the rift with single purpose.**_

_**They would not lose their home again.**_

_**The Hunters finally made contact with the world above them, working from behind the covers of businesses with the Humans they dealt with unaware of their true non-human heritage.**_

_**Following the Creed set up by their Elders the time came for every child to become an adult, and to finally join the ranks of those fighting to keep this world safe from the Abominations that came through the Gates beneath the city.**_

_**They would protect this world, and this time they would not fail.**_

* * *

I felt Dad and Mum walking up behind me as I stared at the door.

"You'll be fine" Mum said softly as she tugged me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me.

I huffed at her, untrusting of my ability to speak full words.

"You know that nothing out in the Arena is real" Dad reminded me "You'll enter and leave with the same amount of limbs and scars. Even if you are burned to a crisp you'll walk out of there untouched, and a man".

I shook my head as I turned to look at Dad "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that being burned to a crisp will hurt like hell, real or not" I drawled sarcastically.

Dad shrugged non-committedly "Suck it up, you're supposed to be a warrior, not a sissy" he ordered.

"Malcom!" Mum scolded swatting Dad's arm "Right now you aren't either" Mum told me "Right now you're a teenage boy who is about to celebrate his coming of age. You don't have to do anything you don't want to".

"You have the build and power of a Warrior" Dad interrupted "And the finesse of a Scout. Either Caste would be proud to have you".

"Go on" Dad said punching my shoulder as a horn sounded "It's time".

I swallowed dryly before stepping away from them and approaching the door.

"Do us proud son" Mum said slowly as Dad left room.

"And just remember" Mum added "That I will love you no matter what Caste you choose, no matter what life you choose to lead, not matter what you become. I am a mother first, and I would die for you".

I stood froze my hand reaching for the door as Mum hurried from the room after Dad.

What the hell did she mean by that?

Shaking myself out of it I placed my hand on the door, feeling it shudder before sliding open with a hiss.

Inhaling deeply I stepped into the circular arena, surrounded on all sides by Hunters who were watching eagerly to see how the son of the 'great' Commander Malcolm Walker would do.

Walking forward into the centre of the huge arena, feeling hundreds of eyes on me I shivered as I felt an unknown presence envelop me.

"**Jackson Walker!"** a voice rang out **"Comes before us today a boy. But he will leave us a man"**.

I shifted as I watched a single altar rose up from the ground in front of me.

"**Jackson Walker has been selected by the Ranger's Caste"** the voice announced sounding impressed.

Swallowing heavily I turned and approached the black altar eyeing the twin swords and the sleek assault rifle on it.

Whispers erupted around the arena as I clipped the swords onto my belt and picked up the rifle weighing it in my hands.

"**Let the trial commence"**

I watched as the altars suddenly started descending as the two large metal doors on either side of the arena started sliding open.

"**It is a Hunter's life to ensure that the Gates beneath our city remain closed, to hunt down the Abominations that escape and to destroy them"** the voice called out **"But it is the duty of a Ranger to go into the Gates and fight back the hordes that threaten this world. The Rangers are the Elite, and to be chosen is a great honour".**

I swallowed again as I saw Abominations starting to step out into the Arena.

I knew that this was going to happen, Commander Williams had warned me that the Ranger's Caste's Trial was a battle against hordes of Abominations, the more I took down before the magic pulled me out the greater my rank in the Rangers.

Still, staring down Abominations for the second time in my life I couldn't help but feel he had underestimated something.

I watched as the pale humanoid creatures blinked in the sudden light, their glowing red eyes sending shivers down my spine.

The skeletal Abominations caught sight of me quickly and slowly started approaching me, their clawed hands flexing.

Shifting my stance to fight as the Abominations began sprinting towards me I gripped the rifle tighter, my hand moving absently down the shaft until my fingers found the switches I was looking for.

Slipping my fingers into the holes I gripped and twisted the switch, seeing a red-light flicking on next to the trigger.

This was it, all my training was coming down to this point in time.

Nights of sneaking out to practice with a rifle and swords, knowing that one day I would be wielding them as a Ranger.

Practicing until my muscles throbbed in time with my heart beat until I could perform the movements with my eyes blindfolded closed while singing the Hunter's Creed backwards.

I inhaled deeply before my eyes snapped open as my instincts screamed at me.

Spinning in place I slipped onto one knee as I raised the rifle and fired into the head of the Abomination that had leapt at me.

Continuing the movement I fired another burst into an Abomination's chest. Kicking it over I spun around shooting another Abomination as its body lowered slightly as it readied to leap at me.

Swinging again I removed another's head with a quick shot.

This was what I was born to do.

As I tore through the horde of Abomination I knew this was what I was born for, the battle against the monsters felt so natural to me.

* * *

I huffed as I cut another Abomination's head from its body with one of my swords, having ran out of ammo what felt like hours ago.

My muscles felt heavy and weak and I knew I was going to fall soon, there was no way I could continue much further.

I stumbled forward as an Abomination slashed at my undefended back, my body armour having been destroyed beyond repair early on.

Roaring in fury I spun around getting two more Abominations.

Leaping forward I swung at their legs knocking them down before stabbing them both quickly and backing up as another Abomination charged me.

I growled in anger as the Abomination's wild swipe knocked one of my swords from my stiffening hands.

Lashing out with my fist I gave a bloodthirsty grin as the Abomination's jaw cracked under my strength.

Abomination may have an extreme healing factor but a Hunter's strength more than made up for it.

Then again an Abomination's strength more than made up for our lesser healing factors.

Growling I started swinging angrily, cutting my way through the horde that was starting to overwhelm me.

I lost count of how many Abomination fell to my sword before it was knocked from my hands.

Resorting to unarmed fighting I decided to take as many Abomination down with me as I could.

A yelp slipped from my lips as an Abomination got to my unprotected back and sunk its teeth into my shoulder joint.

A surge of power blasted through my body and I vanished in a flash of white light as the darkness took me.

The first thing I saw when my eyes flickered open was Commander William's scruffy face hovering over me.

"You let yourself get bitten!" Williams snapped angrily "What on Earth made you allow yourself get bitten? What use are you to your squad if you get bitten?" he demanded.

"Well if I had a squad I wouldn't have been so overwhelmed would I?" I rasped out "The Ranger's Code states that no Ranger is to enter the Gates without at least nine other Rangers for backup".

I paused to cough as my dry throat twinge.

"Besides" I added "It's not like I'm a human" I pointed out "I won't be infected by an Abomination's bite".

"No you won't" Williams agreed "You'll just die instead" he snarled smacking me around the top of my head "I doubt I need to remind you that an Abomination's venom is fatal to a Hunter".

"Of course not Sir" I confirmed "I remember that well enough".

"It's been drilled into your head since you were even aware" Williams growled "Along with 'Don't get bitten' and you seemed to forget the last one".

"Sorry Sir" I apologized "How did I do though?"

Williams huffed "I wanted points deducted for being bitten" he admitted "But then I discovered that you don't get points".

I snorted and rolled my eyes, wincing as I shifted and my injuries throbbed.

Wait… injuries?

"What the hell happened to me?" I blurted lifting my head to look my bandaged body.

"We don't know" Dad's voice admitted from the doorway "The Arena didn't work like usual, normally the Abominations are just illusions, but for some reason the Arena pulled these ones from behind the Gates".

"What?" I asked slowly "That's?" I trailed off.

No one knew how and why the Arena worked like it did, somehow sentient the building had been serving the Hunters since the Rift War.

"Never happened before" Mum finished entering the room and staring at me before darting forward and lightly hugging me "I'm so proud of you" she mumbled.

"I have to agree with your mother" Williams admitted "Your score bet even mine. Only Jackson Senior, got higher than you".

I smiled softly as pride washed over me.

"Jackson Senior" I repeated slowly "I guess that makes me Jackson Junior?"

"Correct" Williams confirmed.

"When I get better I'm going to kick the arse of anyone who calls me Junior" I promised.

I frowned as Mum and Dad exchanged guilty looks "Mum? Dad?" I asked slowly "What is it?"

"We don't know when you're going to get better" Dad admitted "Your body is refusing to heal normally and is currently working at one hundredth percent of its normal speed".

I glanced to Mum, since as a Doctor she would know better than Dad.

I winced when Mum grimaced but nodded in confirmation "We don't know why this is happening" she explained "First the Arena uses real Abominations then this, judging by your injuries you might still be healing when Juliet goes through her own Coming of Age".

I felt eagerness rush through me at the thought, Juliet and I had been promised to each other from a very young age, and we couldn't marry until we were both of age.

"Down there Tiger" Dad said with a laugh "You'll just have to be patient".

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the pillows Mum was shoving behind me as Dad and Commander Williams left the room talking rapidly.

"You're not healing on the outside because you're trying to heal on the inside" Mum explained suddenly making me frown in confusion "Your Hunter DNA was always strong enough to win before, it was always strong enough to keep it back. But your body is weak and it is now winning".

"Remember Jackson" Mum whispered "I'll love you no matter what you are" she repeated "When the time comes to choose, know that you are my choice".

I stared in confusion as Mum smoothed down the blankets on the bed one more time before turning and sweeping from the room.

I frowned leaning back again feeling my body throbbing in pain and trying to ignore the pain.

What did Mum mean?

She knew something, why wasn't she just speaking openly?

* * *

I grimaced as I stood slowly.

I had been released from the hospital two weeks after my Coming of Age when my healing abilities had suddenly kicked in with a vengeance and healed me completely.

It still hadn't stopped a throbbing ache settling into my body though, and Williams was refusing to allow me to enter active duty or even train until I got a clean bill of health.

So I was resigned to staying at home all day, barely able to walk from my side of the house to the other without losing my breath.

I winced as a painful throb echoed through my body.

"Oh shit" I gasped as the pain suddenly increased in strength making my knees almost buckle.

I stumbled through the house to the bathroom as the pain started getting worse.

Ignoring Mum's knowing glance I almost fell when the bathroom door finally slid open and I sagged forward against the sink.

I exhaled painfully as I felt a rib breaking of its own accord.

A feeling of multiple pin pricks ran over my body as the pain surged up and I felt bones breaking and re-shaping.

Looking up into the mirror I watched in horror as my green eyes darkened and swirled into pure black orbs.

My nose cracked and flattened slightly against my face as my jaw shifted about and jutted forward while my incisors sharpened and my canines elongated.

My eyes widened as I ripped my shirt from my body to see my ribs shifting beneath my skin, making a sort of internal shield under my skin protecting my heart and lungs.

My skin itself changed colours, going from a light tan to an extremely pale white.

I stared into the mirror in shock, my hands coming up to touch at my face only for me to jerk them away when I noticed my nails had grown into a set of claws.

I was still a Hunter, I could feel it still inside me.

But looking into the mirror at the extremely white skin contrasting with the pitch black hair and eyes, fangs peeking out from my lips I only had one name for what I was.

Abomination

* * *

**For those having trouble envisioning his form look up Michael from Underworld. I personally envisioned him as having a similar appearance only white instead of black skin**


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Avengers.  
Warnings: Icky Violence, Language, Eventual Slash_

* * *

I shook my head as I stared into the mirror.

I couldn't be an Abomination.

I was still sane, still aware.

Abominations are mindless beasts, only interested in feeding and killing.

I jumped and whirled around as the bathroom door slid open to reveal Mum standing there.

I can't be an Abomination, I couldn't feel any desire to kill Mum or feed from her. I didn't want to hurt her at all.

"I will explain later" Mum announced suddenly "Right now we need to leave before your father gets home".

Mum entered the room quickly, staring at me "Hurry up and pack" she ordered "I want to get as far away from here as we can get before someone notices we're missing".

I stood there staring at Mum in shock making her roll her eyes "Hurry up Raphael" she ordered "We don't have long".

I tried to ask her what she mean by 'Raphael' but it came out as a low snarl.

"Don't growl at me young man" Mum snapped "Now go get your stuff packed, now".

Moving before I knew what I was doing, I had slipped past Mum in the doorway and was entering my bedroom before I paused to think 'What?'

"Hurry up" Mum ordered as she rushed past my room making me jump and start darting around collecting my things and thrusting them into the bag Mum had thrown into my room as she passed.

When I finally finished packing, only grabbing clothes and essentials guessing the need to travel light, I felt my ears twitching as Mum's footsteps approached.

"Change back" Mum ordered entering my room with a large bag slung over her shoulder.

I frowned and tried to ask how only for it to come out as a series of growls and grunts.

"I don't know" Mum admitted, guessing what I was trying to say "There has never been a Hybrid before".

I blinked in confusion before grimacing as I felt my body slowly shifting back into human form and inhaled sharply as I felt my power levels drop.

"Good, now put your Ranger's uniform on" Mum ordered making me leap into obeying "Hurry up Raphael" she added when I darted over to where the uniform Commander Williams had dropped off was laying.

"Raphael?" I asked confused as I slipped into the tight leather pants.

"I wanted to call you Raphael but your father insisted on Jackson" Mum admitted.

"But what's wrong with Jackson?" I asked.

"People know that name, no one will be searching for a Chloe and Raphael Temple" she explained.

"Raphael Temple" I repeated as I picked up the uniform shirt.

"Ignore your shirt" Mum ordered "The first time you shift it'll be torn off, just put on your trench coat and button it up with the hood up".

I nodded slowly and grabbed the coat and tugged it on. "How do you feel about India?" Mum asked casually.

I blinked slowly as I followed her through the house, my bag now slung across my back "Wait!" I exclaimed and darted back to my room.

I clipped my swords onto my belt and slipped the rifle into the bracer made for it in my trench coat before rushing back out to join Mum.

"We can't stay here" Mum explained "It doesn't matter that you're still sane or don't feel the Bloodlust. You're an Abomination now, and even worse is that you're a Hybrid, they would rather kill you than allow someone that powerful to live".

I followed her blankly as we slipped out of the house and started on our way towards the City Gates.

"So India?" I asked slowly as I tugged the hood up covering my face "How did you pick that? Shouldn't we go somewhere smaller and hard to find?"

"I threw a dart at the map and it stuck" Mum admitted as she led the way.

"Right" I drawled "Because that has always worked".

Mum shrugged "It helped me marry your father" she said.

I hesitated for a moment blinking rapidly before darting after her "Please tell me you're joking" I begged.

I winced at the grin that formed on Mum's face at that.

Great, I had just transformed into some weird Hunter/Abomination Hybrid and the way Mom chose to marry Dad is what's shocking me.

I smirked internally as people made room for me to lead Mum through the streets, being a Ranger had its perks. One of them being that no Hunter will mess with a Ranger on a mission, which I had to admit that having my hood up made me look like I actually had a mission.

We froze and spun around as a siren started sounding through the city streets.

"Abominations" Mum muttered "Hurry" she ordered "They'll be able to sense you".

Glancing around I noticed that we had made it into the Outer City reaches, walking faster as the Middle City siren also started blaring.

Minutes later we reached the City Gates and were stopped by a Hunter Guard.

"Names?" he demanded fingering his gun as he looked past us.

"Doctor Walker and Ranger Walker" Mum said coldly.

The Guard nodded and pressed a few buttons on the screen in front of him before frowning.

"Ranger Walker is not cleared for duty and is supposed to be resting" the Guard informed us eyeing me nervously.

"It is an emergency" I tried to convince him, attempting to sound official.

We froze again as the Outer City sirens warned us that Abominations had evaded capture and were on their way through the Outer City to us.

"Shit" the Guard swore "You two go on ahead" he ordered raising his gun and hitting a button causing the gates to start to close "Hurry".

Exchanged glances Mum and I quickly made it through the gates and approached the Shuttle Truck waiting to take us up to the surface.

I helped Mum up onto the back before jumping up myself.

I followed Mum as she ran to the Shuttle's cab and threw the door open "Abominations in the Outer City" she announced "We're leaving immediately".

"Don't be silly woman" the Driver exclaimed "There haven't been Abominations in the Outer City in decades".

"Don't argue!" I snapped entering the cab, my hood hiding my face still "Just do your job and drive!"

The driver paled and instantly started apologizing.

"Shut up!" I ordered "Just drive!"

He spun around in his chair and started the truck up as a loud smashing sound came from the City Gates followed by gunfire.

"Hurry!" I snapped as the Shuttle lurched forward.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Mum asked frustrated.

"Only in emergencies Ma'am" the driver replied apologetically, glancing at me nervously.

"This IS an emergency" I confirmed "Now drive faster".

"You'll need to insert your codes Sir" the driver explained as he reached out and opened a node on the truck dashboard.

I slipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out my ID badge and swiped it over the scanner before quickly typing my code in.

Thankfully Commander Williams had given me access to the system the moment I had finished in the Arena and had dropped by to give me my badge soon after.

I swayed as the Shuttle sped up, driving off into the tunnels rapidly gaining speed.

I grimaced as an explosion was heard from down the tunnel we came from, a siren announcing that Abominations had found their way through the city and were in the tunnels.

I glanced at Mum and saw her paling slightly as the Abomination's roars echoed clearly up the tunnel.

"I've been ready for this for years" Mum whispered "I've had a stash hidden away in case I had to take you and run" she admitted "But I never thought the visions would come true".

"Visions?" I repeated softly.

Mum nodded "I knew this would happen" she said slowly "I've been dreaming about this happening since you turned fifteen and saw your first Abomination".

"Mum?" I asked confused.

As Mum opened her mouth to respond a scream sounded from the back of the Shuttle.

Instantly I unclipped my swords and thrust them at Mum and burst through the door and watched as an Abomination climbed onto the back of the Shuttle approaching a young girl, as the adults panicked and tried to push past me to get to the cab.

I leapt forward as the Abomination's clawed hand swung at the girl and my fingers closed around its wrist pulling it up and away from the girl who was scrambling backwards.

The Abomination raised itself to its full height and roared in my face before striking with its other hand.

Catching that hand too I struggled to keep both hands back as the Abomination tried to push forward and claw me.

I felt pin pricks rushing over my body as I threw the Abomination backwards where it almost fell off the Shuttle, barely managing to latch onto a hook in the floor.

Growling as I felt my body transforming for the third time I tore off my gloves and unbuttoned my trench coat as the Abomination climbed back on and leapt at me.

I snarled as I caught its claws again and the impact knocked back my hood.

The Abomination hesitated for a moment before I swung my head forward and head-butted it back, quickly tugging the trench coat off and throwing it to the side.

The Abomination charged at me again and this time I leapt at it, sending it flying back into the wall.

I lashed out with my claws feeling smug as I tore at the side of the Abomination's face.

I ducked underneath the Abomination's swung and kicked its leg knocking it to its knees before a second swung of my claws ripped its throat out.

My head snapped to the side as I watched another Abomination crawling in through the hole the first one had made.

I reached out and lifted the dead Abomination and threw it at the second, knocking it from the Shuttle.

I turned to go back to the cab with the rest of the scared passengers. I only made it a few steps before I heard the sound of something crawling through the hole.

Snarling I spun around in time to be tackled by an Abomination.

Leaning my head away from its snapping jaws, I tucked my hands under the Abomination's thrashing body and heaved it off me, finding myself capable of overpowering Abomination's with my new form.

I rolled to my feet and leapt at the Abomination, acting on instinct and sinking my fangs into its throat and tearing.

Moving before the Abomination had hit the ground I had responded to my senses and spun, fist striking an Abomination across the face before my other clawed hand had lunged forward and speared into its chest.

Feeling my hand grip around something warm I tugged it out and watched as the Abomination fell to the floor.

Hearing a noise behind me I spun around to see the girl I had saved huddled in a corner trembling as she stared at me.

I felt my hand twitching as I noticed she was staring at it.

I cracked my neck as I felt pin pricks running over my body as I willed my body to change back.

The girl's eyes widened as they darted between my hand and my face. Cracking my neck again I looked down at the interesting thing in my hand.

"Oh god" I muttered flinging the warm heart away from me and holding my bloody hand out "Ew".

A light giggle from the corner reminded me of the girl's presence as I heard the door to the cab open and glanced over to see Mum stepping out holding my swords and bag.

"We're almost on the surface" Mum warned me "Get ready".

I nodded and bent down to pick up the dead Abominations, easily chucking them through the hole in the Shuttle wall.

Whispers made me look over to see the 'adults' were still cowering in the cab as they stared at me in horror.

"Excuse me" a young voice asked.

I turned to see the young girl holding out my trench coat.

Reaching for it I paused when I saw the blood coating my arm.

Grimacing I pulled a shirt from my bag and wiped it clean before accepting my coat and tugging it on, buttoning it up again.

"Amelia!" a woman hissed "Get away from that thing!"

I glared at the woman who paled and shrunk back as Amelia said goodbye and hurried over to her mother.

I pulled my bag back onto my shoulder and clipped the swords back onto my belt as the truck slowed to a stop.

"Jump" Mum whispered.

I strode over to the hole in the wall and tore at it making it larger and jumping out followed quickly by Mum.

We ran through the warehouse we were in and escaped through a fire door.

"We need to get to my stash" Mum explained "It's nearby, it will have all the money we need as well as updated passports so we can get out of the country".

"India right?" I asked, flexing my hand as I shuddered at the memory of plunging my hand into the Abomination's chest easily.

"India" Mum agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Avengers.  
Warnings: Icky Violence, Language, Eventual Slash_

* * *

"You know?" I said slowly "I must be in shock still because I'm strangely okay with being a complete freak of nature".

"That's nice dear" Mum agreed absently as she opened her storage unit.

"Nice to see you supporting me" I muttered following her in.

"I think the blue one suits your eyes better" Mum answered.

"My eyes are green" I reminded her with a frown.

"What?" Mum asked turning to me.

"Never mind" I muttered turning away.

"Alright" Mum said annoyed "Take these" she ordered shoving a wallet and at envelope at me.

"What's this?" I asked flipping the envelope open and eyeing the papers inside it.

"Your passport" Mum replied "I've been planning this for a while so I've had time to prepare"

"Huh" I mumbled studying the picture in the passport.

"It's all you will need to get out of the country" Mum explained turning back to me "But you will need to leave your swords behind".

"What?" I demanded angrily.

"You have claws now, you don't need them" Mum snapped annoyed "You'll also need to leave anything that will set off an airport security system" she added.

"No, not that" I corrected stepping forward "The part where _I_ get out of the country".

Mum grimaced "You didn't think that they would just let you leave the country did you?" she asked slowly "You need a diversion, like when they figure out we're here I'll drive out the front in a car with tinted windows and they'll follow me thinking you're with me. But in reality you'll already be in the airport".

"No" I argued "I'm not leaving you behind" I declared "Either you come with me or I stay with you".

"Jackson!" Mum yelled "Raphael" she corrected softer "If they find you then you will be lucky if they just kill you. I know how they think better than you, they will capture you and study you. They will tear off your limbs just to see how quickly they regenerate".

I winced "I'm not leaving you" I repeated quietly.

"You have no choice" Mum ordered "I knew this would happen" she reminded me "I've lived everyday with you and your father like it was my last".

"Because it was" I mumbled.

Mum nodded slowly "You have to go" she said sadly.

I unclipped the swords from my belt and handed them to her "Everything else I have should be safe" I muttered "How much money is there?"

"You could live comfortably in India for a couple of years" Mum admitted shoving a box at me "This is the main lot of money, the stuff in your wallet should be enough for the trip".

I nodded absently as she continued "Buy a two-way ticket" she explained "But don't use it, only use the trip there and get out of the city".

"Which city?" I asked nervously.

"New Delhi" Mum said firmly "Then head east, and just wander the world like you always wanted to do before you wanted to be a Ranger".

I nodded sadly and pulled her in for a hug which she eagerly returned.

"Now run" she ordered turning away and pulling the sheet off a large black car "I'm going to stall them, get them as far away from the airport as I can".

"Good luck" I said softly.

Mum hesitated and nodded to me before pulling open the car and starting it.

"I love you Raphael" Mum said sadly "You'll do me proud, no matter what".

I watched as she drove out of the storage unit and gunned it down the street.

* * *

"Bhubaneswar" I muttered to myself as I walked down the crowded Indian street "Who names the capital 'Bhubaneswar'?"

I grimaced as an old lady threw herself in front of me and started babbling in Indian.

Five months in India and I hadn't learned a single word of the language. Then again I also stuck to the outskirts of the cities and preferred being in the forests.

At least in the forests I ate, in the cities the only available food source was the humans and I don't want to start drinking human blood.

Stepping around her I grimaced again. I had gone from an entirely vegetarian diet to a diet of blood thanks to my Abomination half. Thankfully I could just drain animals dry and be fine with that, although I had thrown up the first couple of times I had tried.

The hair on the back of my neck twitched as my animal side warned me I was still being watched.

Slipping into an alleyway I eyed the buildings on either side and partially transformed my legs before casually jumping up to cling to the third story wall and climbing up onto the roof.

Breaking into a run I crossed the rooftop quickly and jumped across to the next rooftop and sped up and leapt over the street, attaching myself to the wall and climbing up ignoring the startled cries from the people watching.

I didn't care if someone saw me, I was going to disappear into the crowd easily and from there into the jungle where no one would find me again until I chose to be found.

Darting across the rooftops I hesitated for a moment before ducking behind a ledge as I saw soldiers on the rooftop in front of me, transforming my legs back almost absently.

Straining my human ears to hear I heard shouting before a loud roar almost startled me into falling on my arse.

I watched confused as a large green blur leapt onto the roof top and struck the two soldiers away.

Straightening up I studied the tall green creature.

Covered fully in green skin the man-thing was taller than I was when I transformed, the size of its muscles was almost double mine as well.

I swallowed dryly, glad that my size and shape didn't stop me from being extremely strong.

The green man sniffed the air before his head snapped around to stare at me.

It roared at me in clear challenge and the animal inside me struggled against my will wanting to accept the challenge.

"Oh fuck it" I muttered as the green man started running towards me.

I tensed just as the man swung his giant fist and sent me flying from the roof and through the wall of the building opposite us.

A snarl burst from my lips as I rolled to my feet out of the rubble I had caused.

No one hits me and gets away with it.

I tore my shirt of easily and cracked my neck as I willed the transformation to take over.

When the feeling of thousands of pin pricks passed I ducked behind the store counter as the green man dropped to the street and squinted into the building, sniffing the air cautiously.

I tensed as the beast walked towards the store front, stepping with his knuckles as well as he paused outside and roared into the building.

I snarled as I burst from behind cover and charged the beast, knocking it backwards as I slashed at it.

The beast easily dislodged me and punched at me sending me flying.

Snarling again I rolled to my feet and leapt at the wall and darted across its surface before diving at the beast.

Rolling under the beast's fat fist I swung my own hand up, claws opening the flesh on his chest.

I ducked under his other fist and snatched onto it, allowing it to pull me away.

I leapt across to his back and slashed at him again.

The beast spun around, a fist colliding me my shoulder and sending me spiralling down the street.

Growling angrily I charged the man again, leaping over his wild punch and lashing out with my own fist.

The beast snarled as his head was snapped to the side and he stumbled back slightly, moving with my momentum I slashed out again, my other clawed hand coming up to tear through the skin on his shoulder.

The beast made an angry noise and lashed out sending me down the street and charging instantly not giving me time to recover.

Rolling out of the way of his angry stomp I clawed the muscles on the back of his leg and coming up to my feet.

The beast swung his fist over his feet and tried to punch me into the ground, only raising my hands in time saved me from having to regenerate from a sticky mess.

I growled as I struggled to hold back one of the beast's fists with both of my hands.

Pouring more strength into my arms I snarled as the beast growled back at me putting more force on his fist.

I grimaced as a second green fist reached out and flicked me with a finger, sending me once more down the street.

Alright, I couldn't defeat this creature with brute strength, but I was easily faster than him.

Snarling I darted down the street, sliding between his legs and slashing at them.

The beast spun around with a howl of pain and charged after me.

Heading straight for a corner I leapt up and ran up the wall before leaping back into a flip as the beast approached.

Coming down I reached out and slashed down his back before landing and instantly rolling to the right.

As his fist went over me uselessly I pounced at him again, my claws tearing at his massive chest before I jumped off him and landed down.

Cartwheeling to the side as his fist came down hard on where I was standing I lashed out again and made a series of cuts up his arm.

The beast swung out before I could move again and smashed me into the wall.

Reaching out instinctively I sank my fangs into the beast making it snarl and lift his hand and wave it trying to dislodge me.

Letting go of his hand I flew through the air and landed on the wall, leaping off it instantly as I dove at the beast again, taking a wild swipe at his face.

The beast howled but still caught him in mid-air and squeezed making me howl as well.

He raised me up to his face so he could study me as I got my hands free and clawed at his face again, catching his cheek making him jerk me away from him.

He huffed making me growl before I stabbed my claws into the skin between his thumb and the rest of his hand.

The beast snarled and pulled his hand back and throwing me.

Thankfully we were near the outskirts of the city anyway and I crashed into the ground near the jungle.

A loud roar warned me as the beast leapt over the two streets he threw me over and joined me near the jungle.

I roared back before charging him.

As his fist swung out I jumped over it, using it as a step to collide with his face and make him stumble back as my claws dug into his shoulder as I swung over him.

Tearing down his back as I fell behind him I had just landed when an explosion tore apart the ground between us making us leap apart.

Spinning around I saw more of the soldiers that had seemingly been following the beast.

The beast roared and charged at them, forgetting about me entirely.

I was about to turn and find a vantage point to watch the battle when one of the soldiers shot at me.

Snarling I sprinted forward, easily outmanoeuvring the man's ability to shoot.

A claw lashed out slashing through the tendons in his forearm making him drop the gun as my other hand lashed out and closed around his throat.

I lifted him into the air before crushing his neck easily and dropping him to the floor.

I growled as a bullet struck my leg and erupted out the other side, spinning to see the soldier that did it. I leapt forward when I saw him, my leg already healing as my hands pierced into his chest as we fell to the ground.

Rolling straight forward off his body I tore out another soldier's throat and jumped over him to crush another one.

Glancing around eagerly I couldn't stop my pout when I saw the beast throwing the last soldier randomly into the city, making him spiral higher than I did when I was thrown.

The beast spun around and charged into the jungle.

I frowned for a moment before darting into the forest jungle after him.

My head cocked to the side as I easily caught up with him and noticing him shrinking as he barrelled through the jungle.

With a final roar he leapt up and out of sight for a moment before I saw him crash landing in the canyon in front of me that I almost fell into, only my quick hand darting out stopped me from fall as it locked around a tree root.

I studied where he had landed for a moment, noticing how he was now fully human and either unconscious or sleeping, before looking around to gain my bearings for a moment.

I snorted before climbing back up onto the cliff, luckily my bag was only around an hour's sprinting north from here. I could get it and be back before this guy even woke.

Nodding to myself I broke into a run, easily moving through the trees as I sprinted through the jungle.

If this man could transform like that and fight me to a draw then I wasn't going to just let him escape me.

I was a warrior, I needed a challenge.

And this man seemed like the perfect one.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Avengers  
Warnings: Slash, Violence, Language._

_To Guest: **Chapter 2 - **_Raphael exposed himself because it's in his nature. He's not the kind of person who can sit back and watch a young girl (Or any innocent) get killed by an Abomination, and after training for as long as he did it's hardwired in him to defend and defeat. He also didn't intend to expose his Hybrid nature, his transformation was triggered subconsciously when the Abomination's strength proved to be stronger than his own and he needed the boost.

**Chapter 3 - **The soldiers belonged to General Ross that guy who is always hounded Bruce, not SHIELD.

* * *

The first thing Bruce was aware of was that he was being carried.

For a moment fear flooded him as his last memory of Ross' soldiers finding him came back to him.

A moment later however he dismissed the theory that he had been captured by Ross. The only person in the area seemed to be the one carrying him, and he so far didn't seem to be military.

A grunt escaped his lips as the man jolted a bit, his shoulder digging into Bruce's stomach.

The man carrying him hesitated for a second before continuing to walk.

Plans of escaped started darting through Bruce's mind as flashes of pre-Hulk memories came back.

His planning was cut short when the man carrying him suddenly pushed him off his shoulder and onto the ground.

He groaned as he landed on a large rock that slammed into his stomach.

"Oh suck it up" a smooth voice said in a British accent "I watched you heal from injuries that would have killed a normal human, you'll be fine".

Bruce slowly rolled over to see a tall white man with black hair dropping a huge sports bag onto the ground as he watched him, amusement clear across his face.

"I hope you don't mind" the man continued "But we've been moving North-East since you un-greened".

Bruce winced at the word un-greened. This man knew what he was.

"How much do you remember?" the man asked curiously.

Bruce frowned "Not much" he admitted, deciding to not anger the man and to just play along "Ross' men found me and then just small flashes".

"Ross' men?" the man asked "The soldiers in black and blue?"

Bruce nodded slowly "What happened?" he asked hopefully.

The man shrugged and looked around before throwing himself onto the ground opposite Bruce "You went all green and big" he said bluntly "I know I sound stupid but I don't know how else to describe your transformation since I only saw what happened after".

Bruce winced again "What happened after?" he asked nervously.

The man shrugged again "I kicked your arse" he said casually.

Bruce blinked before staring at the man "Seriously" he asked.

The man sighed and rolled his eyes "Okay technically it was a draw because Ross' men interrupted us" he admitted "But I was definitely winning".

Bruce meant to ask "Who are you?" but instead the words that fell from his lips were "What are you?"

The man stared at him "Polite" he muttered "I'm going to pretend you asked my name" he decided "I'm Raphael, Raphael Temple" he introduced.

"Bruce" he replied "Now what really happened?"

Raphael grimaced "There I was, casually running along the rooftops, when this thing roared and leapt onto the roof ahead of me. It saw me, roared again, and then backhanded me off the roof".

Bruce couldn't hold back the snort that burst from his lips "You? And you're still alive?" he asked with a laugh.

Raphael shrugged and slipped off the torn leather jacket he was wearing.

"What are you doing?" Bruce began to asked but his jaw dropped halfway through the sentence as Raphael transformed in front of him.

He slowly sat up and stared as Raphael's lightly tanned skin when pure white as his eyes went black. His face rearranged itself as his torso shifted and grew larger.

Instantly flashes of the Hulk's memories darted through his mind, reminding him of the huge destructive fight they had fought along the outskirts of Bhubaneswar.

"What are you?" Bruce asked slowly, aware of the awe that danced along his voice.

Raphael blinked at him before grinning, flashing his long fangs at him and speaking in a mixture of snarls and growls before frowning.

Raphael cracked his neck and his body shifted back into human form.

"Hybrid" Raphael admitted "You?"

Bruce shivered slightly under Raphael's now green eyes.

"Monster" Bruce said softly.

Raphael rolled his eyes "Do you eat people?" he asked suddenly.

"What? No!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Do you kill because it's fun?" Raphael asked curiously "Do you transform in the middle of villages just to destroy?"

"No!" Bruce shouted leaping to his feet "Never!"

He trembled as he had to fight back the Other Guy who was already rearing to fight to protect his weird screwed up honour, especially after he had recognised Raphael's Other Guy.

"Then you're not a monster" Raphael snapped "You attacked the soldiers because they attacked you, and you attacked me because frankly I'm a dangerous person and you could sense that and wanted to defend yourself".

Bruce was surprised to feel the Other Guy agreeing with Raphael totally.

"In my case" Raphael continued "I fight back when I'm attacked, I would attack someone I felt to be a danger to me, and I only eat people when they're really really annoying" he admitted before cracking his neck.

"Now let's try again" he suggested "I'm a Hybrid, what are you?"

Bruce shivered again as Raphael's green eyes stared into his brown ones.

"Genetic Experiment gone wrong" Bruce blurted suddenly "There was an accident and I was hit with a full blast of gamma radiation".

Raphael blinked at him before nodding "Alright" he said, seemingly happy with that response. "I didn't know where your stuff was, and we finished the fight too close to the city to risk going back in so I dressed you in some of my spare clothes and I can pay for anything you need" he announced.

"Doesn't matter" Bruce muttered shaking his head "I'll survive" he assured himself more the Raphael "Where did you say we were again?"

"North-East of Bhubaneswar" Raphael repeated "And you will survive, because I'm going with you".

Bruce's head shot up "No you're not" he denied "I travel alone".

Raphael nodded "Alone" he agreed "Alone plus one" he corrected.

"No" Bruce exclaimed shaking his head "I'm too dangerous to be around, I could kill" he trailed off as Raphael's eyebrows rose "I can't kill you can I?" he asked slowly.

Raphael shook his head grinning "My healing factor is too strong" he claimed "I just warn you, I've been alone for so long I may be a bit overexcited to be around a person I don't feel the urge to drain dry for breakfast".

Bruce felt himself going cold for a moment before he relaxed as Raphael's words sunk in "You drink blood?" he asked slowly.

Raphael shrugged "Not all the time" he admitted "It fills me more than anything else I can eat, but I usually drink from animals then harvest them for meat to cook later".

Bruce felt himself relaxing even more "So you don't drink from humans?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it" Raphael confirmed "Which is more often than not, so the only human I've fed from in the past five months I've been in India was a cannibal who was going to eat me, I figured him out quickly and ate him first".

Bruce blinked at him "Alright" he muttered before shaking his head again "They're hunting me" he argued "I have the American military after me".

"And I have three different species after me" Raphael countered.

"What?" Bruce asked slowly "That's not possible".

"Hunters, Abominations" Raphael counted on his fingers "And since I fought you in front of those soldiers I will also have Humans after me too".

Bruce shook his head again "If you just disappear they'll forget about you" he explained "But if you stay with me they'll find you again".

Raphael smirked at him "I have no plan" he admitted "I came to India because those I'm running from can't follow me here. I have no destination in mind, I don't speak a lick of Indian, and I have more money than I need. Anywhere is good enough for me".

Bruce looked around, ignoring Raphael for a moment as he tried to get his bearings "It's too dangerous" he argued, knowing that Raphael didn't seem the type to give up.

"And what happens if you lose control again?" Raphael asked coldly making Bruce wince as he turned to face the younger man.

"The Other Guy will kill you" Bruce snapped.

"Or I'll kill him" Raphael argued angrily standing up to stand nose in nose with him "We can't kill each other. I know we only had one fight but we were too evenly matched. What happens if the Other Guy gets loose and you can't stop him from killing people?"

"Shut up!" Bruce shouted, feeling a panicky feeling coming over him as the Hulk struggled to be free.

"I can stop him" Raphael said darkly "You can't, not when you're locked within your own mind. You need someone strong enough to take him down, someone fast enough to lead him away and keep other people safe, someone who is capable of hurting him and staying alive while doing so".

Bruce breathed heavily as he stared at Raphael "Why?" he demanded, hating himself for having to admit that the other man had a point. "Why are you so determined to come with me?"

"I'm 17" Raphael admitted shocking Bruce "I'm alone, lost in a country I have no knowledge about. I need a friend, someone I can trust to have my back while I have theirs".

Bruce sighed, seeing the stubbornness in the man's, no the teen's eyes.

"Fine" he blurted "But if I say something then you have to listen to me" he demanded "I say run and you run, I say kill me and you kill me, I say not to kill someone".

"And I don't kill them" Raphael interrupted "I get it. I'm a Ranger, an elite warrior, I know how to follow orders".

Bruce stared at him, unable to shake the eagerness to have company after all his years in isolation.

"No eating people" he said bluntly.

"Unless they ask for it" Raphael countered.

"Not even if they ask for it" Bruce argued, if Raphael was going to come with him the whole eating people thing would have to go.

"And if we get attacked?" Raphael asked pointedly "If I fall into Bloodrage and there is only one enemy left I'll have him half-drained before I even know what's happened".

Bruce narrowed his eyes at him as Raphael blinked at him before attempting to look innocent.

"Only people who attack us with the intention to kill" Bruce finally agreed.

Raphael beamed at him before grabbing the bag he had dropped earlier "So where are we going?" he asked happily.

Bruce blinked at the sudden change in attitude before shaking his head.

What had he gotten himself into?


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Avengers._  
_Warnings: Icky Violence, Language, Eventual Slash_

This is my last disclaimer/warning for this story, I almost always forget until the last minute where I'm just adding the linebreaks before I remember about it and I've already said it 4 times so :P

* * *

"Brrrrrruuuuuccccce" I whined annoyingly.

I hid my smirk as I could see the corner of Bruce's face twitching.

"You're not feeding" Bruce said strictly "You've already fed this month".

"Deciding that I've already fed this month doesn't mean I don't need to feed again" I argued, feeling my hand rubbing the small of my throat where I could feel the growing itching feeling I had come to recognize as my 'Hunger' rising.

Bruce sighed and glanced at me as he vaulted a fallen tree "If you give in to the addiction you'll start feeding more and more" he explained as I casually leapt over the tree to join him near the small river.

"Actually if I feed two to three times a month I usually don't even feel the Hunger" I countered "Feeding twice a month is the minimum of what I need".

And if I didn't then Hybrid would.

Bruce's alter ego was referred to as 'the Other Guy', but mine was different so I simply referred to it as 'Hybrid'

"You don't need it" Bruce replied absently as he started filling our canteens with water "You want it and think you need it".

I blinked at him in confusion "You know I'm vegan right?" I asked slowly, Hybrid had given me a taste for fish as well as blood, thankfully I still couldn't eat other meats.

I stubbornly refused to think about how nice that Indian Cannibal had tasted when I had bitten him. Human was not something I wanted to add to my diet.

"You still drink blood" Bruce muttered standing to face me "And if you can't kick the habit you can lessen how much you drink".

I nodded "Twice a month from an animal isn't much" I pointed out "Barely a human's worth".

Bruce grimaced "Please don't measure blood in humans" he pleaded looking sick.

I shrugged "Humans have around five litres" I said dismissively "It's the average or something, I learnt it in Science".

"Still" Bruce said "Please don't".

I rolled my eyes "For a Doctor you're rather squeamish".

"I'm a Scientist, not a Doctor" Bruce argued "And talking about drinking blood would make anyone squeamish".

I hesitated as Bruce started following the river, talking about drinking blood makes people squeamish? I would definitely have to remember that.

"I still need more blood" I called as I sped up to catch up to Bruce "Just like you need to drink a certain amount of water, it doesn't matter how much water you drink as long as you hit that level".

Bruce sighed "Fine" he agreed annoyed "Twice a month only though" he ordered "Every fortnight on a Monday".

I grinned happily "Do you know when Monday is?" I asked him curiously.

Bruce paused before sighing again "No" he admitted "I trust you to make the right decision" he said pointedly.

I transferred my grin to him and he rolled his eyes sending me a cute smile back.

I blinked in shock as Bruce turned away.

When the hell did Bruce's smiles become cute?

I hesitated again as I tore my eyes away from his retreating form.

Probably around the same time I started staring at his arse.

* * *

"I'm not happy with this" Bruce muttered as we peered over the edge of the cliff at the mercenaries raiding the village.

I glanced over at him feeling my body practically vibrating with Hybrid's desire to kill them all.

The mercenaries that is, the villagers are innocents in this, even Hybrid wouldn't kill for fun.

"I'm not happy with this" Bruce repeated slowly.

"Then do something" I whispered back in annoyance.

"I can't" Bruce hissed "The Other Guy would do too much damage, and I'm too weak to do anything without getting hurt".

I stiffened as an increasingly familiar feeling built up in my chest, I would die before letting Bruce get hurt, Hybrid agreed fully too.

Bruce sighed looking defeated "Don't kill any villagers" he ordered.

My head jerked around to stare at him in shock.

Bruce looked pleadingly at me "I can't just leave them like this".

I can. In fact if staying got Bruce hurt then I would have no problem leaving.

I sighed as Bruce's eyes started looking hopeful. "I may feed from a couple of them" I said resignedly.

"As long as the villagers are safe" Bruce agreed shocking me.

I felt warmth blossom in my chest when I realised Bruce trusted me to save the villagers, hell that Bruce was too kind to leave them like this made me feel warm and tingly as well.

I agreed with Hybrid when he urged me to obey Bruce.

"Stay here" I ordered "If I see you before I give you the all clear you're going to owe me big time".

Bruce nodded as I mentally reflected that the one thing that I wanted from Bruce was the one thing I would never ask for/take/accept.

I reached up and slowly tugged my ex-trench coat off my bare shoulders and handed it to Bruce for safekeeping.

Shortly after arriving in India I had discovered a trench coat wasn't suited for living in forests like I had been and so had used my claws to turn it into a jacket. I refused to get rid of it, sentimental reasons.

Reaching down I pulled off the boots I had filched from a dead soldier months ago and placed them by Bruce's feet as I cracked my neck.

As a feeling of thousands of pin pricks rolled over my body I tensed up and jumped over the cliff edge, falling the fifty or sixty metres to the ground easily.

Darting behind a hut I scaled it and crawled over to peer into the village centre where the mercenaries were gathered.

I stiffened as one of the mercenaries pulled a young woman away from her family and pushed her to the ground as he reached up her skirt.

Okay, stealing from villagers was one thing. Something like that would have only gotten me involved because Bruce asked me to.

But rape? Bruce wouldn't have had time to ask me to stop that.

Even Hybrid hated rape, and he was little more than a savage.

I leapt off the hut and landed behind the mercenary, letting out a dark growl as the other mercenaries stared in shock.

I watched as the wannabe rapist slowly turned around and fear filled his eyes.

As I bared my teeth at him I promised myself that I would be the last thing they saw.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as the village elder babbled to Bruce waving his arms wildly.

They were very grateful that I had saved their village and all, but they were still a little nervous about the whole 'He drained one of the bad men dry' issue.

As Bruce sent me an apologetic glance I glared back at him.

He had promised (With a nod) that he wouldn't come out till he was called, and yet the moment he couldn't see any more mercenaries he came running, only to be pulled back by a hidden mercenary and have a blade pressed against his throat.

I knew I wasn't faster than that man, and with a flick of his wrist Bruce would be either dead or green. As it turns out I didn't need to be faster than his wrist, Hybrid was. And now the man had no blood left in what was left of his body.

"I'm sorry" Bruce muttered as we were finally allowed to leave and entered the forest surrounding the village "I thought it was clear".

I snorted "I could hear the man hiding there" I snapped "If I had been given a few more seconds I would have killed him!" I exclaimed "But no! You had to come running even though you promised you wouldn't, and I almost lost you because of it!"

I cracked my neck again, a bad habit Bruce was trying to wean me off. I had been frightened when Bruce had appeared and been snatched, Hybrid was already too close to the surface and had broken free for a moment, I had only regained control after Hybrid had torn the mercenaries bloodless body apart.

Bruce winced as I continued ranting.

"Raph" Bruce interrupted "You lost track a while ago".

I shrugged, I knew I had, but I didn't think Bruce was actually listening to me and it was easier to rant about random shit instead of admitting why I was really worried.

"And while I'm sure that the lack of poptarts in India _is_ a serious matter" Bruce agreed as he continued "I don't think it relates to why you freaked out when I showed up".

I ignored his implied question and studied the forest as we walked along the dirt path.

"Raphael" Bruce said warningly making me roll my eyes at my full name "I think I deserve an explanation about this. If something is wrong…" he trailed off leaving the rest of his sentence open.

"Nothing is wrong" I corrected annoyed "I'm just protective of my things" I admitted.

I saw Bruce's eyebrows shoot up from beside me "And I'm considered one of your things?" he asked amused.

"More than that" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked.

"In the middle of fuck knows where and you still have perfect manners" I muttered.

"Language" Bruce scolded absently before he stepped in front of me and studied my face, "You've got a little blood" he mumbled licking his thumb and wiping away a smudge of blood still on the side of my cheek.

I felt my control snap as my hands shot out and gripped his shirt before tugging him in as my lips slammed against his.

As I felt Bruce' surprisingly soft lips pressing against my own I couldn't help but think that even if this brought out the Other Guy it was totally worth it.

Moments later I realised that Bruce wasn't pushing me away but was holding me closer and was kissing me back.

Unfortunately Bruce suddenly snapped out whatever daze he was in and suddenly pushed me back.

We blinked at each other for a second, then two.

"I'm going to hunt" I blurted dropping my bag and sprinting into the forest.

* * *

I nervously crept towards where Bruce had set up camp, noticing that Bruce was packing up my sleeping gear.

"I hope you're happy" Bruce said suddenly startling me "When you didn't show up again last night I was worried, then you didn't show up till I'm packing up camp and I felt terrible. There is a reason I set a curfew" he continued turning to stare at exactly where I was hiding behind a tree "What if something had happened?" he demanded "To either you or to me?"

I stepped into the small clearing he had found and shifted awkwardly "I was close by, I would have heard" I muttered.

"I don't have your hearing Raphael" Bruce snapped "If something had happened to you then I would have had no idea!"

"I was fine" I mumbled, kicking the ground guiltily.

Bruce had always been able to reduce me to a misbehaving child, even before I started crushing on him. There was just something about him that made me hate disappointing him.

I winced as Bruce's face started showing me how disappointed he was in me.

"Raphael" Bruce began slowly.

"I'm sorry" I blurted as I felt my face heating up "I won't do it again" I promised, ignoring how I knew the moment I couldn't sleep or got bored I would wander off again.

"Yes you will" Bruce countered "And we both you will".

I shifted awkwardly again and didn't bother denying it.

"You've told me a lot about your people" Bruce said changing the topic "But you've never mentioned anything about same-sex relationships".

I winced again "There aren't any" I admitted softly.

"Why not?" Bruce asked in a soft voice that stole the answer from me before I could stop myself.

"No children".

"So as long as you have children it doesn't matter?" Bruce asked curiously.

I shook my head nervously as Bruce sat down and watched me.

"It's wrong" I muttered "If you can't have children then you shouldn't have sex".

I could feel Bruce's eyes on me as I sat down slowly and started prodding at the ground.

"You don't sound very convinced" Bruce pointed out.

A snort escaped my mouth "Neither was my fiancé" I replied.

"Fiancé?" Bruce repeated shocked.

I winced again "That's what I said" I snapped defensively "She was like me. We had an agreement. Doesn't matter though, she's likely dead by now anyway" I added.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it and I'm not going to" I said stubbornly.

Bruce hesitated before sighing and nodding "Alright" he agreed "That's your decision, I'm not going to force it out of you".

I grunted as I stood and started shoving our things into our bags.

"But" he continued as he stood as well "I think we should talk about what happened?"

I stiffened "I don't know what you're talking about" I declared childishly "Nothing happened".

"You kissed me" Bruce said bluntly.

"And you kissed me back" I countered.

Bruce winced "That was a mistake" he muttered.

"So was my kissing you first" I snapped "I hadn't gotten over my bloodlust yet" I lied.

"Bloodlust means a lust _for_ blood, not that blood makes you horny" Bruce corrected.

"Whatever" I spat turning away from him.

"Fine" Bruce said slowly "We left the village and you went hunting to work off your bloodlust and re-joined me in the morning, that's all that happened. Are we alright?" he asked

I snorted as I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder "As much as two guys in the middle of a jungle somewhere in India can be" I confirmed.

Bruce sent me a small smile before picking his own bag up and sliding it onto his own shoulder and setting off at a brisk walk into the forest.

"Then you better keep up" he called over his shoulder "Or it will be just one guy in the middle of who knows India".

I watched him walking away, unwilling to believe he would just drop it like that.

I growled as Hybrid sent me feelings of anger and disappointment at letting Bruce get away like that.

"Oh shut up" I muttered, before walking after Bruce. Maybe if I behaved Bruce would agree to letting the Other Guy and Hybrid have a few rounds again.


	6. Chapter 6

I watched silently from my perch on the wall as Bruce haggled with a shopkeeper about the price of something.

At least I was assuming he was, my eyesight in human form wasn't as strong as it was in Hybrid form, and even if I could hear what they were saying I doubt I could understand much.

Much to Bruce's chagrin I was still at the speaking level of a child, I could say basic phrases and words and that was it.

I watched as Bruce nodded to the man and hurried over to me "Stop squatting on the wall like that" he called up eyeing me cautiously "You'll attract attention we definitely don't need".

Frowning I dropped down to stand beside him making him wince.

"And definitely don't do that" he snapped looking around nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused as Bruce started to drag me from the marketplace.

"Seems someone from the village happened to mention a white demon" Bruce muttered "It killed a group of mercenaries and drained one dry, it was last seen coming his way".

I winced "Crap" I muttered "Can I go back and drain him?" I asked jokingly.

Bruce's glare told me that didn't work "Shut up" he hissed "Not here".

I rolled my eyes as Bruce dragged me through the small town whose name I hadn't listened to Bruce saying.

"The man also said that the demon transformed" Bruce explained "Into a man with black hair and green eyes".

I stiffened at Bruce's admission "Then what are we still doing here?" I demanded.

"They already know we're here" Bruce pointed out "Now I need to know, do temples and priests and such hurt you?" he asked nervously.

I blinked at him in confusion "I'm not a demon Bruce, I'm an Hybrid of two alien species" I reminded him.

"So is that a no?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"That's a no" I confirmed making Bruce sigh in relief.

"Okay good, because I warn you now to expect a flash mob of priests trying to expel your inner demons" Bruce said in mock cheer.

"Kinky" I deadpanned making Bruce stare at me in shock.

"You're an idiot" Bruce mumbled.

"What do I do if they try to forcibly tear the demons out?" I asked "Because when I heal from it in front of them, and trust me when I say that I will, Hybrid is going to want to take the price of our spilt blood from each of them".

Bruce sighed looking put on "Then don't let them try" he said softly "And if you're going to, then let me get out of here first".

"I'm not going to" I promised.

I winced when Bruce just shook his head "I can't trust you not to".

* * *

"I should just ask these ones to let me keep the pendants so I can show it to the next town myself" I muttered as we approached the sixth town since people started trying exorcise me.

"Or you could keep your head down" Bruce snapped.

I winced again, I had been doing that a lot recently. Bruce had been getting really snappy with me, I had hoped it would go away but it had only been getting worse.

I had been pretty sure I knew what it was, but I hadn't wanted to come out and say it in case I was right. But I couldn't take it anymore, I had to give in before one of us snapped.

"Or not" I countered slowing to a stop just inside the tree line,

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked coldly turning around to face me.

I slipped my bag around to my chest and started searching through it "I have a better idea" I admitted.

"Then why didn't you suggest it before?" Bruce demanded.

"Because" I drawled out annoyed "I didn't want to have to do it before, but now you've given me no other choice".

"Me?" Bruce asked cautiously "What choice?"

Pulling out the box I was searching for I threw it to Bruce "Take it" I ordered "Being seen in my presence is giving you too much attention" I explained "Use that and make sure people know I'm gone".

Bruce studied me for a moment before nodding "Alright" he agreed finally "That will work, I'll see you on the other side of town" he said turning away and heading out again.

"No you won't" my words stopped him dead.

"What?" Bruce demanded shocked as he spun around.

"I told you, my presence is giving you too much attention" I repeated "Not to mention that you really don't want me around anymore. Just yesterday you almost transformed at the sight of me" I added.

That had actually frightened me, seeing Bruce almost loosing control just because he hated me, "And if you're going to transform when you see me then it will be safer if I left. Why keep me around to handle the Other Guy when just being around makes him come out? You handled him fine before I showed up".

Bruce's jaw dropped as he stared at me.

"Hell, even Hybrid can tell you hate me" I continued refusing to meet his eye "And Hybrid doesn't understand why sniffing people is wrong, he's confused as fuck by your attitude".

"That's not true" Bruce exclaimed "I've just been having a bad week" he said quickly.

"It took us a week to get between exorcism three and exorcism four" I argued "And the only times you spoke to me were curt orders that always involved me leaving you alone".

"I can take a hint Bruce" I admitted "I had hoped to try ride it out but even I have my limits".

"But" Bruce began.

"Goodbye Bruce" I interrupted "You've got more than enough money in there to finish your journey, hell you've got all of it since I don't need it. Good luck".

Ignoring Bruce's spluttering I turned and darted into the jungle, moving through the trees with ease.

Triggering my transformation to gain extra speed I ran as fast as I could.

Maybe if enough people saw me far away from Bruce he could slip back into the background.

* * *

I grimaced as I felt my stomach revolting against me.

Turning back to the hole I had dug I felt my meagre lunch surge up and out of my mouth.

I didn't even know that there were spiders that big anywhere, let alone in the Indian jungle. Sadly its bite was also highly poisonous, I could tell that by the time it was taking for the wound to heal completely.

Come to think of it I don't even know if I can heal from poison, especially not poison that came from a spider the size of my head.

Slowly standing I started stumbling through the forest, keeping a cautious eye on the branches I was brushing against in case I came across another of the evil demon spiders.

I shook my head rapidly to clear the dizziness that I could feel on the outskirts of my strength. I needed to get out of the jungle and quickly, if I did pass out I didn't want to do so anywhere near animals that would try eat me.

Sadly in the Indian jungles I could probably count the amount of animals that wouldn't try eat me on one hand.

On the same note it was also likely harder to find food in India for that reason and since I preferred to not feed from predators like tigers or wolves.

I glanced down at my forearm, wincing as I saw the wound that was freely bleeding a strange white filmy liquid.

"Hybrid? Any ideas?" I asked aloud hopefully.

I didn't need to speak aloud to talk to Hybrid, but it helped fill the silence left by Bruce.

I sighed as only silence responded. Hybrid had withdrawn after we left Bruce, first speaking to me less and then eventually not speaking at all.

I missed the usual growled 'morning' he would send me as we woke up, and he wasn't even sending me feelings or sounds like an annoyed growl when I did something he hated or felt was stupid anymore, so the silence was becoming a little deafening.

"What do you want me to do?" I demanded, just to hear someone talking. I knew Hybrid wouldn't respond, I had asked that question before to no avail.

"It's not like Bruce wants us there" I continued "For someone always telling me to do anything to make Bruce happy I thought that you of all people would be glad that we left him".

I sighed again as I felt the usual sensation of transforming come over me as I shifted into my Hybrid form hoping the enhanced body would allow me to heal quicker.

I grimaced again as my arm throbbed painfully, looking down I watched as a final gush of the white liquid left my arm before I bled red as my skin started sewing itself up rapidly.

I had no idea what that white liquid was, but now it was gone I had healed. I frowned, maybe it was the poison and my body was pumping it out before healing? It would make sense, why heal when the poison is still in my body? It would be a waste of time and energy to repair the damage the poison was doing instead of taking out the poison directly.

I paused when I stepped past a tree and found myself at a river, glancing up and down it I shrugged before following it downstream.

Bruce had wanted to move inland, so I would follow the river to the ocean and then wander along the coast until I was in another country.

I froze as a familiar sounding roar echoed through the forest.

Transforming back to my human form absently I raised my head to the sun and listened as another roar sounded.

I frowned as a third roar sounded, that was definitely the Other Guy.

As a fourth roar scared some birds off my frown deepened. The Other Guy was coming closer?

I stiffened as I started to hear a crashing sound as the Other Guy barrelled through the trees as he got closer and closer to me.

I shifted my stance and transformed again, ready to meet the Other Guy head on and win.

I tensed as the familiar green giant burst through the jungle and paused to roar in triumph before charging me.

Stepping back I rocked backwards before running forward at the green man and leapt at him, my claws ready.

My breath was forced out of my lungs as the Other Guy caught me and hugged me close to his chest.

The Other Guy fell back onto his arse and hugged me tighter. "Hulk's Raph" the Other Guy mumbled squeezing me "Why Raphe leave?" he demanded angrily

I hung there in shock before answering "Bruce didn't want me to stay" in a series of snarls and growls.

I sighed grumpily, knowing that the Other Guy couldn't understand me.

"Hulk no care" the Other Guy, Hulk, argued shaking his head "Bruce stoopid, Raph ours".

I felt my jaw drop as Hulk started swaying as he held me humming happily.

"Hulk" I snarled out "Can you understand me?"

"Hulk can" Hulk confirmed blinking at me in confusion.

I nodded slowly "Why are you here?" I asked slowly.

"Raph ours" Hulk explained like it was obvious "Bruce scare Raph away with temper, Bruce stoopid".

I nodded again "So Bruce didn't want me to leave?" I asked as hopefully as a collections of snarls and growls can sound.

"Bruce did" Hulk admitted "But Bruce no want too".

I frowned "Bruce did but he didn't?" I repeated making the Hulk nod rapidly "Do you know why?"

Hulk nodded again "Bruce wanted to mate with Raph" he explained happily.

I sagged against Hulk "Can you take me back to where you were before you took control?" I asked him curiously "Bruce will need his stuff".

Hulk looked confused until I added that last part and nodded standing.

"Uh you can put me down now" I pointed out.

Hulk shook his head "Hulk no leave Raph" he said stubbornly "Hulk no let go".

An embarrassing squeak burst from my lips as Hulk slung me over his back making me wrap my arms around his neck.

"Raph hold tight, Hulk fast" Hulk instructed.

I tightened my grip earning a nod from Hulk who tensed and burst into a run, following his own path of destruction back to where Bruce had transformed.


	7. Chapter 7

I moaned as the warmth around me shifted closer.

Sleepily I leaned back into it as a pair of arms tightened around my waist.

I blinked slowly as I turned my head in time to see Bruce tucking his head against the back of my neck in his sleep.

A fond smile formed on my face as I realised that I must have fallen asleep talking to Hulk since I had been placed on top of a blanket and wrapped in a few more.

Still tired I decided not to try figure out how Hulk managed to transform into Bruce and slip into the blankets behind me.

A moan slipped from my lips as Bruce started to nuzzle my neck in his sleep.

My eyes snapped open when his hips started to thrust lightly against me. "Bruce" I called softly trying to shift away from his hips "Bruce wake up".

The only thing more horrifying about this than Bruce waking up to find himself naked and wrapped up with me would be Bruce waking up to find himself naked, wrapped up with me grinding against me.

"Bruce" I called louder.

"Raph" Bruce mumbled sniffing my neck deeply.

"Yeah it's me Bruce" I confirmed trying to roll over to face him unsuccessfully.

"Raph?" Bruce mumbled again sounding more alert.

"Bruce?" I asked hoping he was awake now.

"Oh god" Bruce muttered when he realised he was grinding against me "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"You transformed, and Hulk decided to come find me and bring me home" I explained.

"Uh" Bruce said slowly "That doesn't explain this though" he pointed out nervously.

"I honestly don't know how to explain this" I admitted "I must have fallen asleep talking to Hulk because this is how I woke up".

"Hulk?" Bruce asked confused trying to untangle us from the tightly wrapped blankets "And how did we get like this?"

"The Other Guy's name is Hulk" I explained, biting my lip to stop myself from pressing back against Bruce "And he was still big and green when I fell asleep so I have no idea how this happened".

Bruce sighed and stopped moving "Crap" he mumbled.

"Bruce?" I asked slowly "Can you please move your hips backwards?"

I could almost imagine Bruce's blush as he jerked his hips away from mine, only causing me to be jerked by the blankets after him and straight back up against him.

"Well since we're here" I began, a memory of my conversation with Hulk coming to mind "Maybe you would like to explain why you told me to leave camp so often not because you were mad with me but because you wanted to jump me?"

I felt the rest of Bruce's body stiffen "I don't know what you're talking about" Bruce blurted.

"Or that you would stay awake just to watch me sleeping" I continued.

"I, uh" Bruce spluttered.

"Or that when I was hunting you would get yourself off thinking of me" I asked ignoring his stuttered denials.

"Hulk told me everything" I interrupted his weak lies "I wouldn't put it past him to have done this blanket thing on purpose too" I added "He's cunning enough and he only wants you to be happy".

"If he wants me to be happy he needs to stop being him" Bruce snapped.

"He's only defending you" I argued "And he's also still very young, he doesn't understand some things, when you get angry and he comes out he's only trying to help".

"He's not doing a very good job" Bruce said darkly.

"Doesn't mean it's his fault" I exclaimed "No more than a four year olds for drawing on the wall because they wanted to draw a picture for mummy".

I felt Bruce stiffen even further before sighing and relaxing "That doesn't make it any better" he muttered sadly.

"Give him time" I suggested "Teach him what is right from wrong, and most of all be patient".

Bruce sighed again and rested his forehead against the back of my neck before stiffening and pulling away.

"Er sorry" he mumbled "We need to get out of this mess".

"I don't think so" I said stubbornly "You haven't answered my original questions yet" I reminded him.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Bruce said awkwardly.

"Bruce" I said warningly "You're surprisingly alright with being naked and pressed up against my arse" I pointed out "In fact I would say you seem to be _hard_ly struggling to get away".

I could almost imagine the bright red colour that was no doubt flooding Bruce's face at that comment and innuendo.

"And besides, I'm sure you've fantasied about worse when you were trying to get me out of your system" I continued ignoring how Bruce started choking and spluttering.

"It doesn't matter" Bruce argued "We wouldn't work, thinking about it will only hurt us".

"Why wouldn't we work?" I demanded annoyed.

If Hulk found it necessary to run at Hulk-speeds for an hour to find me then I'm pretty sure that he would only find me again if he wanted to.

"I uh, I'm too old for you" Bruce stuttered sounding shocked that I was even arguing this.

"I'm 18 now" I reminded him "And since I'm a consenting adult I can love who I want to love" I said stubbornly before pausing "And since I'm a dangerous alien Hybrid who eats people for breakfast I am more than ready for people to attempt to tell me that anything I do is wrong" I added jokingly.

"You better not be eating people" Bruce said darkly.

"Scout's honour" I replied absently.

"You were a Ranger, not a Scout so swear it on your Ranger's honour" Bruce said bluntly.

"Ranger's honour" I corrected with a grin.

"And I'm still too old for you" Bruce added "And besides, I'm dangerous to be around".

I waited patiently, counting in my head until Bruce spoke again.

"Okay forget I just said that" Bruce said four seconds later "That doesn't really count for you".

"In fact that's a point in my favour" I interrupted Bruce "You need someone strong enough to handle Hulk, both physically and mentally".

"I'm still too old for you" Bruce repeated "I'm too mature and would bring you down".

"I'm extremely immature when I want to be" I cut in "And having you there helps me remain sensible".

Bruce huffed at my interruption before continuing "I'm being hunted by – uh" he said trailing off as he likely remembered that the three species I had hunting me out numbered the one species he had after him.

I smirked before making chicken noises.

"Yeah, I'm afraid, so what?" Bruce demanded as his arms tightened around my waist "My last relationship ended in Betty trying to sell me to her father" he snapped "Either you'll leave me by choice or you'll die and leave me anyway".

"I'm not going anywhere Bruce" I promised "If you remember you're the old man and I'm the dashing young alien. If anything you'll be dying of old age around a century before I do".

Bruce forced out a chuckle "I can't lose you" he mumbled "It was never this strong with Betty or any of the girls before her" he whispered.

"Because Betty was only human" I said softly back as I slipped my hand in front of me, palm against the blankets "You're not entirely human now, not with Hulk there, you need someone who is just as animalistic as you are".

"Someone like you" Bruce confirmed.

I shook my head with a forced chuckle of my own "There are none like me" I corrected, slowly transforming my hand, "But that's why you're lucky that you have the real deal".

"I don't want to ruin this" Bruce said weakly.

"You can't" I argued suddenly tearing through the blankets with my claws and rolling over so I was straddling Bruce's hips.

I took in Bruce's rapidly flushing face and dilating eyes.

"You can't ruin this Bruce" I said stubbornly as I raised my hand and transformed it back "Because I'm not going to let you".

Bruce stared at me for a moment before his hand darted out and tugged me down to him as his lips crashed against my own.

I melted against him as my lips parted for his tongue.

I gasped as Bruce rolled us over again and pulled his head away from mine, "You promise to stay with me?" Bruce begged hopefully.

I smiled at him "Forever" I promised,

My breath was stolen from me by the force of Bruce's answering kiss.

**LINEBREAK**

I blinked at the young girl with a fistful of money as she spoke rapidly to Bruce.

At least I could understand her, three years since I had arrived in India and I was finally getting the hang of the language. Bruce was to thank for that, the man was an amazing teacher, and his rewards scheme was ever better.

I frowned as a breeze blew the girl's scent towards me.

When Bruce glanced over at me I shook my head slightly 'Lying' I mouthed to him. Bruce frowned at me before glancing back at the girl and asking for a moment and walking over.

"What do you mean?" he whispered gently.

"She's lying" I whispered back "I don't know about what but I can smell her deceit".

Bruce gave me a concerned look "Your Empathy is getting stronger" he murmured "You're on the other side of the room".

I shrugged, somehow I had become empathic, and could smell base emotions when close to someone. It seems it had evolved a bit if I could tell that because of a breeze from this distance.

"What should we do?" Bruce asked.

"Go with her" I suggested "I'll shadow you, only get involved if I need to".

Bruce frowned before nodding "Alright, try not to kill if you don't have to though please" he asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Since you asked so nicely" I agreed jokingly.

Bruce shook his head with a smile before grabbing the medicine bag I had bought him several towns before we reached Calcutta.

"I'll see you soon" he muttered before standing and following the girl out.

I gave him a five minute head start before leaving the building and slipping into an alleyway and jumping onto the roof and following.

**LINEBREAK**

Well played Banner.

He knew she was afraid, Natasha had no idea how, but she knew that he knew.

His little temper tantrum proved it, followed by the sheepish grin and guilty apology.

His use of her first name snapped her from her daze. As she moved to lower her gun she raised a hand to her ear-piece "Stand down" she ordered the SHIELD soldiers surrounding the house "We're good here".

"Just you and me" Banner threw her own words back at her as his eyes darted around the broken and dirty shack calmly.

Natasha had to admit that Banner was behaving differently than she expected, she had expected someone easy to manipulate, someone easily startled. The Doctor Banner in front of her was calm, collected.

This Doctor Banner acted like he was the one holding the cards, he had something he was hiding close to his chest that gave him that confidence.

His very walk screamed 'Predator', and now, the look in his eyes was that of a hunter that had his prey exactly where he wanted it.

Natasha offered a small shrug, not feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"How many soldiers did you have?" Banner asked her curiously.

"Just a small squad" Natasha answered deciding honesty was the best way to convince Banner "More for my protection than bringing you in by force".

Banner shook his head as he smirked "Bringing me in by force" he repeated sounding amused "That wouldn't work, after all when was the last time they said something?" he asked her pointedly.

Natasha hid a frown, Banner had a point. Captain Reeds hadn't replied to her order to stand down, nor had she heard anything from him since, she had just assumed he had listened and not verbally confirmed it with her.

"Captain" she snapped, her hand shooting up to her ear-piece as her other hand tightened her grip on her gun, silence greeted her. "Captain Reeds respond" she ordered "Anyone?"

She watched nervously as Banner moved to take a seat at the table "How many soldiers?" Banner asked her coldly.

"Twenty-five" Natasha said slowly lowering her hand to grip her gun tighter "All armed with enough weapons to scare _him_ off".

"I'll help but if I want to leave I can leave" Banner said "You only get me, not the Other Guy".

Natasha swallowed nervously "That was the plan" she admitted "Who is with you?" she countered "You were here the whole time, you had no chance to take out my men, meaning you're not alone".

Banner nodded in agreement "He'll be coming with me" he said stubbornly "I'm not leaving him behind".

Natasha eyed him for a moment "Our reports say you've been travelling alone".

Banner snorted shaking his head "Oh no, we've been travelling together for around three years now" he corrected.

That couldn't be right, none of the men they had watching Banner ever reported about a companion, especially not a constant companion that was with him for three years.

"Director Fury isn't going to like that" Natasha explained absently as her mind raced. Banner's companion was obviously a meta-human, if he had managed to stay under the radar for three years then he had to be, add in that he had taken down her entire squad without a sound and he couldn't be a normal human. "Your companion just killed a SHIELD squadron" she pointed out.

Banner shrugged "They're just unconscious" he corrected "He comes with me or I don't go" he added stubbornly.

"We can't allow civilians into SHIELD bases" Natasha argued.

"I'm a civilian" Banner countered.

"Fine" Natasha agreed with thinly veiled annoyance "He can come, but he had to hurry up or we'll leave him behind".

"Deal" Banner said. Dammit that bastard sounded too smug. "And he won't be late, he's standing right behind you".

Her eyes widened and she spun around in shock. Her gun rapidly shot up and fired.

The monster didn't even twitch as the bullet smacked into its shoulder before it backhanded the gun from her hands.

"Agent Romanov meet Raphael" Banner introduced from behind her.

Natasha backed away from the creature and stared at it.

Pure white skin, stretched over bulging muscles flexed as a dangerously clawed hand scratched lightly at where the bullet had hit it. Pure black eyes glared at her from under equally black hair as it bared its sharp teeth at her.

The creature huffed, sounding disappointed somehow as it turned to Bruce. It let out a series of growls at Banner who snorted "Of course she shot you, you were standing right behind her, humans scare easily".

The creature huffed again before turning back to eye Natasha again.

Natasha's mouth opened to say something but she froze as its skin started rippling.

Moments later a man with black hair and green eyes was looking at her "Shall we leave?" he asked sounding amused "I'm sure we're on a tight schedule".


	8. Chapter 8

"How long have you two been travelling together again?" Romanov asked.

I glanced over at Bruce and nodded my head slightly, letting Bruce decide what he wants to talk about.

"Around two years" Bruce answered honestly "We split up for around two months sometime after the first year but got back together after running into each other".

I looked up to see Romanov's narrowed eyes studying me.

She didn't know how to read me. I liked that.

Her precious file, the one she had been reading and had only put aside when she asked that question, didn't contain any information on me.

She really seemed to hate that.

"If you've been together for that long then how come we've never seen you?" Romanov demanded.

I knew it, she was taking this personally. "What can I say?" I asked innocently "People just don't notice me".

"Really?" Romanov asked sarcastically "When you look like that I'm sure people would".

I smirked at her "You mean you didn't hear about the 'White Demon' that was prowling the countryside around two years ago?" I asked her.

Romanov frowned for a second before changing the subject "And that thing, is that how you calm the Hulk?" Romanov asked slowly "Two years ago Banner started having less and less accidents, and if he met you two years ago it makes sense to assume it was you".

"What could I have done?" I asked, purposely trying to irritate her and see how far I could push her.

"You know what you did. How do you calm the Hulk?" Romanov demanded.

"Would you believe me if I said I cuddled him?" I asked cheekily.

"No" Romanov said, the smell of her annoyance heavy in the air.

"Then you wouldn't believe me if I told you" I countered.

More often than not I _did_ just cuddle Hulk, either in Human form or in Hybrid form, Hulk did love being hugged and didn't care which form it was hugging him since he simply saw them both as me.

I smiled innocently as Romanov glared at me.

"Behave" Bruce muttered as he scanned over the file Romanov had handed him on the Tesseract.

I rolled my eyes at him "Just having some fun Mate" I told him.

As usual I felt the surge of warmth in my stomach relating to the word Mate.

After Bruce and I had agreed to date we had made out a lot, and since we both felt we knew each other and neither of us wanted to wait (Though we would have if the other had requested it) we ended up having sex that night.

We found out later that we had just agreed to be Mates for life and had sealed the bond with sex. Of course neither of us cared that much, having already made those promises to each other in the first place, but it still would have been nice to know what we were getting into so we could have still done it then but purposely.

I frowned as the jet we were in started turning quickly before jolting.

"We're here" Romanov told Bruce, ignoring me.

I followed Bruce and Romanov off the jet and onto a huge ship "If you leave your bags then they will be brought to your rooms" Romanov suggested.

"After they've been searched" I added.

Romanov didn't bother denying it "Separate rooms or are you two sharing?" she asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Sharing" Bruce admitted making her eyes widen slightly before a smug expression crossed her face. "Alright" she confirmed "Look around up here for a bit" she suggested "I need to talk to Fury about your boy being here".

"You uh, you didn't tell him? Bruce asked her curiously.

"He's already here so he can't say no" Romanov admitted with a shrug before stalking off.

I snorted as Bruce looked to me with an annoyed look on his face "Would you believe me if I said I cuddled him" Bruce repeated "Are you trying to make people think I'm a sissy?"

I laughed outright, ignoring the startled looks from the people running about "Think Bruce, if you hadn't met me you wouldn't be worry about your image like that, instead you would actually be a sissy".

Bruce sent me a mock glare before rolling his eyes "Yeah I probably would" he admitted

**LINEBREAK**

"Romanov is approaching with a blonde man" I murmured spotting the two coming towards us.

Bruce glanced over at me from where he was studying a jet then peeked over "Steve Rogers, Captain America" he told me making me shrug.

"He's cuter in person" I muttered earning a pointed look. "Hey" I defended "I said he was cute, not gorgeous or sexy".

Bruce snorted before turning and walking towards Romanov and America.

"Doctor Banner" America called offering his hand.

"Yeah, hi, they told me you'd be coming" Bruce greeted.

"Word is you can find the cube" America said cutting straight to business.

I recognised Bruce's smirk as the one he learnt from me "The word is true. Probably some of the less interesting word on me but still…" he confirmed.

"Only word I care about" America said honestly.

I noticed Bruce eye the man for a moment before nodding in approval.

"Must be strange for you, all of this" Bruce said waving a hand around at the flight deck.

"Actually this is likely to be familiar" I interrupted "War is the same across time" I explained to Bruce before smirking as I glanced at Romanov "And across galaxies" I added.

Romanov froze and stared at me with calculating eyes.

"He's right" America confirmed before offering me his hand "Steve Rogers" he introduced.

I grasped his hand, noticing his strength even outmatched a Hunter's. Naturally since I wasn't _just_ a Hunter I squeezed back, matching his strength. "Raphael Temple" I replied as he looked at me in shock.

As we let go of each other's hands I watched as he casually rubbed his hand "Nice grip" he said approvingly.

Glancing at Romanov I was surprised that she hadn't taken out a notepad or something to write down all the clues I was giving her for fun.

I wondered how long it would take for her to come to me with the information that Raphael Temple doesn't exist.

"Gentlemen" Romanov said "You might want to step inside in a minute, it's gonna get a little hard to breathe" she suggested as an alarm started going off.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked confused.

"Yeah" Bruce and I said sarcastically at the same time as we all walked towards the edge.

"They really want us in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Bruce continued.

"Could be worse" I countered "It could fly".

Bruce snorted "God forbid" he muttered.

Bruce and I froze as a large propeller engine rose up out of the water in front of us and started whirring.

"Actually it does fly" Romanov confirmed.

"I'm blaming this on you" Bruce informed me over the sound of the engines "You're the one who agreed to come, I would have said no if you had".

We ignored Steve's confused expression and Romanov's calculating one and turned towards the way inside, Romanov quickly taking the lead.

**LINEBREAK**

As we approached the main bridge Bruce pulled me over by the door "Behave" he ordered me quietly "I don't want to give them a reason to hunt us".

I rolled my eyes as the door slid open and Romanov and Steve entered.

"Relax babe" I said soothingly "We'll be fine, they don't want to mess with us right now, and Romanov knows I'm not normal and will warn Fury away from making any stupid mistakes, especially since they don't know what I am".

Bruce studied me for a moment before nodding and turning in time to see Romanov open the door and raise her eyebrow at us "Coming?" she asked slowly.

"Enjoying the view" I shot back, ignoring the fact that there were no windows in the corridor.

Bruce rolled his eyes and grabbed my elbow and led me into the room.

"Impressive" I admitted as I looked around the bridge.

"Have you seen anything like it?" Romanov asked fishing for more information.

I frowned for a bit "I once Captained an Alliance Stealth Frigate" I said slowly "Co-designed between Turians and Alliance, I would say on first glance it was a third bigger than this ship, but as beautiful as the Bridge on that was this is pretty nice looking. Although I want to know why the briefing table is here" I added eyeing the round table with the SHIELD icon on it. "On the ship there was a separate room for it".

Romanov's eyes widened and she quickly found an excuse to leave us.

"I thought I asked you to behave" Bruce muttered.

"I am" I told him with a smirk "In fact I wasn't lying" I admitted.

Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes "Of course you weren't" he agreed sarcastically.

"Gentlemen" a tall black man with an eye patch greeted as he approached the table that was between us and Steve. My eyebrow shot up as I watched Steve handing him some money and walking past him staring out the window.

"Doctor" the man I was assuming was Fury said approaching "Thank you for coming".

Bruce eyed the man before accepting the hand offered and shaking it "Thanks for asking nicely" he replied.

Fury ignored the sarcasm to turn and glare at me, how someone could have such an impressive glare with only one eye was beyond me.

"And you're the one who attacked my Agents" he said darkly.

"I attacked a hostile military squadron that had set an ambush for Bruce" I countered.

Anger flashed through Fury's eye "They wouldn't have attempted to hurt Doctor Banner" he snapped.

I shrugged "I didn't know that, all I saw were armed soldiers" I explained coldly.

"You still attacked government officials" Fury spat "A risky move for someone who doesn't exist".

"Funny that" I agreed with a shrug.

"Can I trust that you won't interfere with anything?" Fury asked, accepting that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Bruce has already asked me to behave" I confirmed.

Fury eyed me for a moment before nodding "When this is over I want you in my office" he ordered.

"I follow Bruce's orders" I said smugly "Not yours".

"What are your intentions on this planet?" Fury demanded.

"To protect Bruce" I replied honestly, I had no other plans beyond my Mate.

Fury eyed me again "I still want to have a talk after this" he snapped before turning to Bruce "Doctor Banner, Agent Romanov shall escort you to the lab" he explained changing the subject.

I studied him for a moment as Romanov re-joined us. Fury met my eye and sent me a nod of approval before turning away to talk to another Agent.

Smirking slightly I turned and followed Bruce and Romanov from the room.

I didn't care about why they needed Bruce, so long as Bruce was happy and Hulk wasn't their target.


	9. Chapter 9

I grinned as the SHIELD Agent practically tripped over himself as he all but ran from the room without looking back.

"Did you have to do that?" Bruce asked in his 'I'm disappointed in your behaviour' voice.

My grin didn't fade as I watched him typing something "Well when my Mate orgasms at the sight of a lab I feel the need to make myself seem more impressive by bullying an inferior species so he'll pay more attention to me" I answered cheerfully.

"I did not orgasm" Bruce argued sounding annoyed "I let out a noise of surprise".

"It was an orgasmic whimper" I corrected him "I'm the only one allowed to get those noises from you".

"I know" Bruce confirmed making me droop.

He hasn't looked at me since we got into the lab. Either I was in trouble or the lab was really amazing. Hopefully it's the lab.

"This is just such an amazing lab though" Bruce admitted _still_ not looking at me.

I glared at the machine that he caressed gently, I can't believe I'm actually jealous of a machine.

"If this machine meets an unfortunate end then I'm blaming you" Bruce warned making me look innocent at him "I caught that look" he said "And you've done worse since you were jealous".

I huffed and glanced away "That woman defiled you right in front of me" I argued weakly "She asked for it".

"She brushed up against me in a crowded street" Bruce corrected.

"She had her hands down your pants" I reminded him "And you know how hard it was to get those buttons open".

"If I admit that she was making a move on me in front of you will you apologize for what you did to her?" Bruce asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"I'll make it worth your while" I suggested in a light growl that I knew Bruce loved.

Yup, and now Bruce was paying attention to me.

The sound of marching footsteps drew his attention away from me again making me sigh in disappointment.

Following my ears I turned and watched as SHIELD troops led a tall black haired man into view.

I growled lightly as the man caught sight of Bruce and smirked. When the man's eyes glanced over to me they widened as he hesitated.

He stared at me in shock for a moment before one of the SHIELD men pushed him down the hallway, his eyes remained locked on me until he left our view.

"Uh Raph?" Bruce asked slowly "Why do I get the feeling he knew what you are?"

I slowly turned to face him "I don't know" I admitted as his scent tripped warning alarms in my head "But I have a good idea".

Bruce's eyebrow rose but before I could explain Agent Coulson appeared in the doorway "Doctor Banner? Your presence is needed on the bridge. Mr Temple's as well" he explained.

As Bruce nodded I slipped from the bench and followed the Agent and my Mate from the room.

I got the feeling my heritage was going to be outed very soon.

* * *

A tall blonde man let out a roar as he saw me. A hammer appearing in his hand as he leapt at me.

A snarl burst from my lips as I pushed Bruce away and caught the man's hand, my fingers curling around the hammer as well before catching his free one as he swung it at me.

The man glared as he struggled to bring the hammer closer to me, once more my Abomination half was what made me able to force his arm away.

"Die beast!" the man shouted before lashing out with his foot knocking me back.

Still holding onto him I pulled him with me and spun, smashing him into the wall before gripping his wrist and jarring it violently making him drop the hammer or risk his wrist being broken.

His wrist broke free of my grasp and collided with my face snapping my head back. I grunted as he rolled us and slammed me into the wall.

Letting out a snarl that sounded enough like Hybrid that I had to hesitate to check that I still looked human, I smashed my head forward and head-butted the man.

Bringing my knee up into his groin I twisted as slipped behind him, my arm going around his neck as I squeezed.

"Don't make me eat you" I growled out aware that my eye were black and my teeth had sharpened.

"I will destroy you beast" the man exclaimed as he struggled against my arms.

"Raphael!" Bruce snapped "Enough!"

I sighed and tightened my grip on the man's throat before leaning closer "I'm not what you think I am" I hissed into his ear before shoving him forward and away from me.

Before anything else could happen a screen appeared next to the briefing table distracting everyone.

I moved around the blond with a glare and crossed over to sit between Steve and Bruce, ignoring the way Steve stared at me.

"You're a vampire?" Steve blurted shocked.

"No" I deadpanned as I watched Loki on the screen "I'm a lot deadlier than a vampire, if they even exist".

"They do" Romanoff confirmed absently as she eyed the blond and I cautiously.

"Show off" Bruce muttered glancing at me "I thought I told you to behave" he added pointedly.

I raised my eyebrow at him "Blondie attacked _me_" I said slowly "And I get in trouble for defending myself?"

Bruce shrugged "I'm just looking for an excuse" he admitted "I'm blaming you for bringing me here in the first place".

I rolled my eyes as Fury appeared on the screen and started talking to Loki "Does this mean you're going to _punish_ me?" I asked suggestively.

Bruce glared at me and turned back to the screen to watch Loki.

Rolling my eyes again I leaned back in my chair and threw my feet up onto the table and listened half-heartedly to what Loki was saying.

"Well let me know if 'Real Power' wants a magazine" Fury said sarcastically as he turned away.

"Only if you let me know when that _thing_ you have aboard the ship is getting hungry" Loki shot back.

"And why would I do that?" Fury asked slowly.

Loki chuckled "You don't know what it is do you?" he realised turning away to walk back towards the middle of the cell "You don't know that it could kill everyone aboard the ship and you wouldn't be able to stop it" he continued "All it takes is one drop of blood and you have a monster gnawing on your innards".

I snorted "Innards taste disgusting" I muttered as Romanoff paled slightly and glanced at me.

"I'll admit, now I'm curious" Fury admitted as he stepped closer to the glass.

"The All-Father had to exterminate an entire city just to stop those creatures" Loki snarled spinning to face him "Not even the Armies of Asgard could defeat them!"

"The Armies of Asgard ran away crying" I muttered "All it took was one look and suddenly bam, Genocide".

Steve shot me a startled look as Fury studied Loki for a little longer before turning and walking away.

"If you want anyone to come out of this alive then you'll kill that monster!" Loki shouted after him.

"Well" Bruce said slowly "That guys crazier than a bag of cats".

"Have care of how you speak" the blonde snapped "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother" he added identifying himself as Thor.

"I'm of Asgard as well" I shot back "And I could smell the Frost Giant on him the moment I saw him".

"He killed eighty people in two days" Natasha pointed out bluntly.

"Nothing compared to that thing" Thor spat glaring at me.

"Currently my high-score is twenty-seven in an hour" I countered smugly "But they were rapists and murderers so I get bonus points".

"Abomination" Thor snarled.

"Asgardian" I deadpanned "I'm actually a descendant of the citizens of Huntaras" I admitted "You know? The city your precious _Father_ destroyed because he was afraid of a little plague?"

"Odin had no choice!" Thor roared angrily.

I leapt to my feet "Odin is a coward!" I shouted making Thor furious "He took one look at the Abominations and banished the entire city to another dimension!"

I glared at Thor as I stalked around the table to glare at him "The death of an entire planet is on Odin's head" I snarled "As are the deaths caused by the Black Plague on Earth, if it weren't for those Odin turned his back on this entire planet would be _dead_!"

Shock flashed over Thor's face for a moment "They should have finished the job" he said darkly "They failed in their task of wiping out you monsters".

"Monster?" I echoed slowly "_You_ are calling _me_ a monster? You who have killed more women and children than I have people in total?"

An emotion I couldn't identify flashed across Thor's face "I have made mistakes in my time" he began.

"Mistakes?" I exclaimed cutting him off "You dare cast them off as mistakes and still call _me_ a monster? I only feed from humans when they are going to die anyway or when they would kill for fun, other than that I only feed from animals" I said darkly.

"You don't sparkle do you?" a voice asked from the doorway "Because I can't in good faith spend time with a sparkling vampire without mocking you ceaselessly".

"I'm not a vampire" I corrected without looking away from Thor "I'm actually half-Asgardian".

"Right" the man drawled as he stepped up beside us and looked between Thor and I. "You're kind of pale, are you sure you're not a vampire?" he asked.

I glanced over at him "You're kind of ugly, are you sure you're human?" I countered.

"One hundred percent" Tony Stark deadpanned before reaching up and lifting my lip with his thumb "No fangs" he mumbled as I jerked my head back before glancing at the window "And you are clearly surviving in sunlight" he added "Makes sense, vampires making vampire movies to give people the wrong idea".

"I'm not a vampire" I argued again as Stark wandered off "I'm a Hybrid between two extremely dangerous alien species".

I blinked as I realised my voice had descended into a whine as Stark just waved off my argument "Sure you are" he agreed "How strong is your desire to drain me dry?"

I glared at him "I ate yesterday" I said annoyed "So the only reason I would drain you would be to shut you up".

"I get that a lot" Stark assured me as he continued glancing over some of the computers "That man is playing Galaga!"

"And he's been playing Mass Effect" Romanoff piped up tucking away her phone "SHIELD would appreciate it if you stopped egging us on like that please Mr Temple".

"Temple! Ha!" Stark exclaimed dryly "Funny, can you even step into a temple without bursting into flames?"

"It makes me peckish" I admitted as Stark returned to walking around me staring.

"Are you sure you're a vampire?" he asked for the third time "You're not a very impressive one".

"I'm not a vampire!" I yelled again.

"Course you're not Sparkles" Stark agreed absently before turning and sprouting some technical words that I didn't understand.

And now Bruce was jargoning back so obviously he understands.

"Gigantic green Rage Monster" Stark finished greeting Bruce.

"No" Bruce ordered as I opened my mouth "Even begin that sentence and you're sleeping in the hallway".

I hesitated for a while, mentally calculating how much grovelling I would need to do if I did indeed start talking.

"Wait. Hallway?" Stark asked looking between us "You're sleeping with Sparkles?" he asked sounded aghast "What is this? Some kind of terrible romance story about some plain girl named after a bird who fell in love with a vampire and they lived happily ever after while sparkling in the sun?"

I blinked in confusion at Stark as Steve shifted awkwardly "I don't understand that reference" Steve finally admitted.

"Oh it's alright" I told him "Neither do I".

"You don't want to understand that reference" Romanoff assured us quickly "If I could I would burn that reference".

"Wait I've got it!" Stark exclaimed happily "Sparkles is Team Edward" he said pointing at me "And the Rage Monster is Team Jacob!"

"No Stark" Bruce deadpanned.

"Does this mean that Edward killed Bella Swan and got together with Jacob instead?" Stark asked hopefully "Because if so I'm so bringing you two home with me so I can rub it in Pepper's face".

"What's a Pepper?" Steve asked slowly looking lost.

"I have no idea" I admitted moving forward to throw myself into the chair next to him "I don't understand anything about pop culture these days".

"Oh thank goodness" Steve muttered as Stark and Bruce started going on about something jargony "I thought I was the only one".

"I've been living in backwater India for the last couple of years" I explained to him "And before that I lived in an underground city that only found out that the Vietnamese war was over months before I left".

Steve looked at me in shock "There was a Vietnamese War?"

I grinned at him and nodded "I know right!"


	10. Chapter 10

I blinked slowly as Fury stared at me.

Bruce sighed again in the background as he no doubt looked up to see us.

I blinked again and a vein in Fury's temple started throbbing.

"So you're screwing Sparkles?" Tony's voice asked Bruce bluntly making him sigh again.

I blinked and Fury's good eye twitched.

"We're together" Bruce admitted.

I blinked.

"So yes or no?" Tony asked.

I blinked. Fury twitched.

"I don't see how it's relevant" Bruce replied.

I blinked.

"Does he bite?" Tony asked curiously.

I blinked.

"Are you really asking that Tony?" Bruce asked shaking his head.

I blinked.

"It's a normal question!" Tony defended "I want to make sure my science buddy isn't being feasted on during sex!"

I blinked and Fury's vein swelled.

"That's not a normal question" Bruce argued "And he's trying to only feed from animals. Not that he's even looked at me like dinner".

I blinked.

"So that's a no?" Tony asked.

I blinked.

"Raph would never even consider drinking from me" Bruce said stubbornly "He's incapable of even hurting me".

I blinked.

"He's that whipped huh?" Tony snorted out.

Fury's twitching had become slightly concerning by now as Bruce sighed again.

"We both are" Bruce agreed "Raphael and Hybrid would both rather gnaw their own arm off than hurt me".

"Hybrid?" Tony asked curiously.

"His other guy" Bruce explained.

Tony jumped as a hand slammed down onto a desk, Bruce and I just glancing at it, our bodies tensed.

"Alright" Fury growled out "I was willing to allow you to play" he exclaimed "But now I hear you have your own feral side?"

I blinked at him as he stared at me.

"Hybrid isn't feral" Bruce corrected quickly "Hybrid is the manifestation of his animalistic traits, a voice that whispers in the back of his mind. Nothing like Hulk".

Fury's eye narrowed as he glared at me without even glancing at Bruce.

"Actually Hybrid is why he's just standing there watching you" Bruce continued "His animal side is seeing your staring as a challenge and since he's stubborn he refuses to lose".

"He's blinking" Tony pointed out.

"The fact that he's not showing any response to Fury's challenge is actually an insult" Bruce muttered making Fury narrow his eye further at me.

"What type of challenge is he seeing this as?" Tony asked curiously.

"Fury's already lost" Bruce said confidently making my chest warm up at his belief in me.

"And how do you figure that?" Fury snapped.

"You slammed your hand down indicating it was a physical challenge" Bruce explained "They're just waiting for the right moment to retaliate".

Fury hesitated for a moment, his face going blank for a moment.

"Humph" he exhaled sulking for a moment "Doctor Banner, can I trust your word that Temple is not going to become the monster that our Asgardian guests believe he is?" he asked getting back to the reason he was in the lab in the first place.

"Of course Director" Bruce confirmed "Raphael had twice as much control as I do".

Fury glanced at Bruce with a look of uncertainty on his face and I felt my body uncoil like a spring as I dove across the table using my enhanced speed.

Fury whipped back to face where I had been standing with his gun pointing at thin air as I grinned at Bruce.

"He's behind you Director" Bruce said slowly making Fury spin around to come face to muzzle of his own gun.

I watched as Fury's eyes dropped to his hand and widen as he looked at the scanner in his hands, the grip of the scanner similar enough to that of his gun that he didn't notice it at first.

"And even if I do lose control Fury, Bruce can bring me back with a snap of his fingers, not even blood-lust can undermine us" I said helpfully.

Fury glared at me as I handed him his gun back, snatching it from my hand and storming from the room like a child.

"I like you Sparkles" Tony said happily "Anyone who can piss of Fury is alright in my book".

"Loki pissed off Fury" I deadpanned making Tony hesitate for a moment.

"Well Loki's a god, he doesn't count" Tony argued.

"If Loki's a god then how did _you_ capture him?" I asked him pointedly.

"Because I'm Ironman" Tony argued sounding slightly off.

"Or because he wanted to be captured" I shot back.

Tony hesitated again before sighing in a put-upon manner as he pulled something from his pocket and pressing something on it "Hey Eye-Patch" Tony said into it "If Loki's such an all-powerful god then why did he let us capture him?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored Fury as he made some comment about him not really being a god.

"Loki can manipulate magic to a degree never seen again on Asgard" I snapped after yanking the device from Tony's hand "If Loki wanted to get out then he would. There is something aboard this ship that he wants, something that he's going to get and you won't be able to stop him".

Fury didn't reply for a moment "And do you know what it is?" he finally asked.

I snorted "I'm talking to you through a glowing blue box with a picture of a red-haired woman on it while standing on a flying ship, I'm so out of my depth here it's like I've walked through the wardrobe to fucking Wonderland".

"The wardrobe leads to Narnia, not Wonderland" Tony corrected instantly.

"Loki can't get out of his cell" Fury denied stubbornly.

"A vanishing spell would take the glass out instantly" I deadpanned "A simple unlocking spell would open the door for him".

Fury was silent again "I'll triple his guard, shoot to kill orders".

"That's a start" I agreed "Find out what he wants, what's related to the Tesseract on this ship?"

"That's classified" Fury denied.

"Lovely" I said sarcastically "It was a rhetoric question, I don't actually care, I'm only here for Bruce. Fix this mess" I ordered before turning to Tony "How do I turn this thing off?" I asked him confused as I eyed the machine.

"You've never seen one of these before?" Tony asked shocked quickly taking it back "Where the hell did you come from? Did you live in a cave?"

"Calcutta actually" I replied slowly "And we had a house".

Tony reached into his pocket and brought out a little rod and quickly stabbed me with it, electricity sparking at me making me blink at him.

"Hey!" Steve exclaimed entering the room.

"Nothing from you either" Tony muttered with a pout.

"No offence to either of you two, but perhaps you should move away from Stark" Steve said slowly "He's crazy".

"Is it the sex?" Tony asked ignoring Steve completely "I guess if I was getting it a lot I would be a lot happier" he paused blinking "Hold on, I am getting it a lot, hence my cheerful personality" he drawled.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked as I eyed the prod-zap-thing in Tony's hand.

"Funny things are" Tony deadpanned as I lightly eased it from his hand.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on the ship isn't funny" Steve snapped "Not that I don't trust you two, it's just from what I've heard you can't control it" he added.

"Bruce and I can control Hulk" I corrected "And I don't lose control when I'm angry".

Tony looked smug "See?" he began only to yelp and dart away from me as I poked him in the neck with the electric-stick.

"What is this? I want one" I asked him "It feels nice".

Steve frowned and held his hand out for me to shock, only to wince and yank it back "You're strange" he muttered.

"I love it" I admitted shocking myself again, feeling the shiver run down my arm again "It's so awesome".

"Keep it, I've got loads" Tony assured me sending me a strange look "In fact, you'll have as many as you want when Bruce moves into the tower with me" he added.

"We're moving?" I asked Bruce confused "And isn't Stark Tower in New York?" I added with a frown "You said you didn't want to go back to New York after you broke Harlem".

"We're not moving" Bruce corrected me making Tony snort "We're going far away the moment this is all over".

I shrugged "Okay" I agreed before going back to shocking myself.

"Okay?" Tony exclaimed "That's all you have to say? Okay? You don't argue you just let him make all your decisions for you?"

I frowned up at him "Of course I do" I confirmed "Why would I argue?"

"You're your own man!" Tony declared.

"No I'm not" I interrupted "I'm Bruce's".

"No you're not!" Tony exclaimed "You love Bruce but you don't belong to Bruce! You need to stand up for yourself! Don't let him order you around!"

"Why not?" I asked feeling confused.

Tony blinked at me "What do you mean why not?" he demanded, his voice cracking.

"He's Bruce" I pointed out "He's my Mate".

"So?" Tony asked as if dreading the answer.

"So" I replied "I would follow him through a volcano if he asked me to".

"What?" Tony said "That doesn't make any sense! Just because you're dating him doesn't make him your boss".

"Dating?" I echoed before shaking my head "I'm not dating him, I'm Mated to him. He's my life partner" I explained.

"That doesn't mean you can let him walk all over you!" Tony argued.

"I don't" I corrected "I can argue with him if I wanted to, but since I have no reason to I don't".

"What do you mean you have no reason to?" Tony asked sounding scandalised "He just decided that you're going far, far away without asking what your opinion of the matter was, and you just accepted that".

I shrugged "I'll follow him anywhere" I repeated "If Bruce wants to go to New York then I'll go to New York, the place doesn't matter to me as long as Bruce is there".

Tony stared at me "Still a better love story than Twilight" he mumbled shaking his head "So you'll go wherever Bruce goes?"

I nodded "I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy" I confirmed.

"And if he wanted fruit but the only fruit was somewhere you would die if you went into?" Tony asked pointedly.

"Then I would get someone else to go in for me" I said with a shrug "I'm not an idiot, our bond doesn't dictate my life. If I wanted to go to New York then I would, I do what I can to make Bruce happy because when Bruce is happy then so am I. Our relationship isn't anything like Atlantis".

Tony and Steve blinked at me in confusion. "You mean the city that sank?" Steve asked slowly.

I nodded "They were the first to fall to the plague so Odin had the city banished underwater" I confirmed "It's a metaphor for something terrible enough that you would want to bury it and forget about it".

"Odin banished Atlantis?" Tony exclaimed shocked.

"Of course he did" I confirmed "Where do you think the plague came from in the first place?"


End file.
